Forsaken
by Chyna Fox
Summary: Takes place immediately after my story Darkness which you should read first. This is a SEQUEL. B/Aus *Brand New Update 10/21/09! Chyna* FINAL Chapter, thank you so much for reading!
1. You See I Cannot Be Forsaken

Forsaken

Author: Chyna

Email:

Summary: This takes place immediately after Darkness.

NOTE: IVE MISSED WRITING SO MUCH!! Life has been crazy, but I'm back! I'm sorry if this is kinda bad, but I was so excited to be back! I wanted to get this part out there. FEEDBACK, pwease??

Disclaimer: Song(will use later) is Forsaken by Jonathon Davis and David Draiman. I don't own any of the characters of Buffy. Duh.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, moaning as a peek of light splashed into them. Was I dreaming?, She thought to herself. Turning her head, she glanced at her surroundings.

She was naked. In her bed. With Mr. Gordo.

She looked to the floor and noticed that most of the pictures in her room had fallen to floor and broken. Her clothes were in a pile on the floor, and the bed was disheveled and on an angle.

She sat up. Her body was sorer than she could ever remember. She glanced over to her night stand and saw that her soreness and the memory of Angelus creeping into her room wasn't a dream. There was another picture, right next to the one he had drawn the previous night. It was of her; a scene from their passionate night. She was grasping the thick dark hair of Angelus over her womanhood. Her brow was twisted in pleasure; golden blonde hair stuck to her sweaty face and body, her back was arched showing the femininity of her swollen aroused breasts.

It made her breathless.

She collapsed back onto her pillows amazed that her erotic fantasy was no longer just that. It was real. She finally did it. He finally came for her.

With a tiny grin she looked back over to her drawing. Reaching out to grab it she accidentally knocked over her alarm clock. Picking it up, she looked at the time.

8:47

"Damnit!" Buffy realized that she was about to be late for her Chemistry test. Although she was in coital bliss she knew that she would regret it beyond belief if she skipped out on that test. She hurriedly got cleaned up and dressed to go, all the while thanking whatever God there was that her mother was out of town again. She grabbed a few stakes, dropped them in her book bag, and speedily left the house.

9:22

Willow looked nervously outside the window. She and Xander had the same Chemistry with Buffy and she knew she hadn't shown up to any of her previous classes.

"Do you think she's ok?" She leaned over and whispered to Xander. "I mean, I know she had a pretty late patrol last night and with Angel being all grrrr...well...it must be tiring."

Xander slid the redhead an assuring grin and said, "It must be...but she's the Buffster! She'll pull through! I don't think there's anything that could get the best of her."

"I'm just worried, Xander. I could only imagine what she's going through." Willow thoughtfully chewed on a pencil.

"You're right, Will." Xander replied. "Hey! Here's an idea. How about we make a special 'No Vamp Friday'? We'll order pizza, watch the Princess Bride, hell we'll even bring out the Twinkies. Wait, double stuffed Twinkies. Nothing but the best for my girls!"

Right at that moment a tuft of wild blonde hair popped into the classroom and a blur zoomed to a seat in front of them. "Hey guys! What did I miss?"

Excited, Willow beamed at her friend, "You're ok! And you made it before the test started! Yay!"

"Yep! Good ole Buffy. So…I didn't miss anything? Good." The blonde reclined back into her seat.

"Nope. Just Mr. Atchison rambling about conspiracy theories. Fun stuff." Xander rolled his eyes.

The girls laughed. Willow then asked the question Buffy desperately wanted to avoid.

"So...what happened last night? Was everything OK?"

Buffy turned and stared at Willow, not wanting to lie, but knowing she couldn't tell her the full truth.

"I… I ran into Angelus."

Willow looked concerned, "Oh...what happened?"

"Well...earlier in the night I had killed tortured a vampire. But before I did he made mention of me not being followed that night. That he was lucky.

Confused, Xander asked, "Wait...is he saying that he stayed away because someone was following you?"

"I told you guys that something was different. Less vampires and this eerie feeling of being watched… I know it was Angelus. He follows me and…" Buffy trailed off, thoughts of lust distracting her.

Willow broke her out of her daydream, "But…you said you saw him too? Did he attack you?"

Buffy snapped out of her lust filled thoughts. Oh Will. Not everything is so black and white "Yeah…Kinda… He gave me this."

She handed Willow the picture. Buffy made sure to have left the more intimate portrait at home.

"Oh my God..."

Xander, none too quietly, leaned over Willow's shoulder and exclaimed, "Let me see! Wow...he drew that?"

Willow shushed him and gave him a slap on the hand.

"He drew that. He said he would watch me...night after night...looking up at the moon. Guys...I think Angelus...wants something more."

Xander and Willow looked at each other and then looked back at Buffy.

Xander spoke first, "You mean...more than wanting you dead?"

"No...like...wants me. As something more."

Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Buffy he's tricking you. He's using your love for Angel to try to make it into something twisted."

Buffy looked down, knowing that what Willow said was a real possibility. What is she was wrong about all of this? What if everything he said was a lie?

"Yeah… maybe you're right."

Xander moved to speak again, but Mr. Atchison began passing out the tests.

"Alright class! I hope you've studied!"

Sunnyrest Cemetery- Friday

Buffy hadn't seen Angelus in 5 days now. She wondered why he was acting so evasive. It was killing her inside and she had no one to confide in. Her friends kept grilling her about it, but she didn't know what to say. Tonight was the first official "No Vamp Friday". Hats off to Xander for that original name

Buffy stopped. She thought she heard something in the distance. Much to her disappointment, she didn't see anyone.

Great job, Buffy. You actually thought that he wanted you or something. Drusilla was probably busy and that's why he bothered with you. God, Willow was right

A stubborn tear slid its way down her face and she quickly and angrily swiped it away.

"There you go again; wasting tears."

She turned quickly towards the deep silky voice and let out a breath of relief and frustration at its owner.

"What's wrong, lover? Miss me?" Angelus smirked mockingly. He knows he certainly missed her. Especially the mini skirts and tiny tank tops she loved to wear.

"No." She pouted and stomped away from him.

Angelus gave a dark laugh and caught her arm before she get too far away. She continued to pout, but refused to look at him. He lifted her face with a finger, forcing her to stare straight at him.

"Don't pout. I've got a much better idea for those lips..."

Buffy's nose curled in irritation and she shoved him away. "You're a pig, you know that?"

"Eh. I've been called worse. Evil. Murderer. Whore. Rapist." With each word his smirk broadened, amused by her reactions.

Buffy's eyes rounded as she realized exactly who she was dealing with.

"You're sick!" She spun and hurriedly tried to walk away.

"What? Did you forget who I was?" He kept up with her pace, taunting her. "I'm not Angel, baby! I've done so many sick twisted things, you wouldn't believe!"

"WHY are you doing this? You disappear for 5 days, doing God knows what, with God knows WHO and you expect me to let you talk to me that way?"

"Aww, is my little girl jealous?"

"Fuck you, Angelus! Stay the hell away from me!" Buffy picked up her pace a little more.

Angelus rolled his eyes and attempted to grab her shoulder. Buffy, bothered by his touch, turned around and punched him straight across the face.

Angelus was shocked. He tasted the blood inside of his mouth from the force of the hit and then became angry. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against a nearby tombstone. Buffy shrieked and struggled against his unusually strong grip.

"Listen, you ungrateful little bitch! I will do and say whatever the fuck I want to you! I spent those 5 days on a fucking boat just to get you this, you spoiled brat!" He let her go and swiftly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. With a growled he tossed it at Buffy and stormed away.

Buffy was surprised at his outburst. She expected a fight after a punch like that. She looked around for a moment, searching for the object he dropped. Seeing a glint in the grass she reached down and picked up a ring. It looked silver and had a red diamond heart in its center. It was surrounded by two hands on each side and on top of the heart was a crown accented in pearl. It was dazzling.

She marveled at his beauty and wondered if what he said was true. Did he really get that for her? She looked up and saw that Angelus was still in the distance. "Angelus!"

He didn't stop walking. She jogged up towards him and tried to call out to him again, "Angelus! Wait!"

He did. But he didn't turn around to face her.

She finally caught up to him, his back still toward her. "W...why would you do this for me?"

He didn't answer.

Buffy was a bit unnerved by his silence. She walked closer to him and touched his shoulder. "Angelus, I-"

He turned at her touch and gripped her by the waist. He hoisted her up until she had her legs wrapped firmly around him. Buffy was immediately turned on by his aggressions and dropped the bag of stakes she held in her hand. She moaned as she felt his erection against her. It was large and hard, ready for what lay ahead. Grabbing her hair, he dominantly kissed her. She made a little noise into his mouth as his powerful hands reached under her skirt and easily ripped off her panties. He skillfully unzipped his pants and back pedaled until he was leaning up against a tree. He thrust inside of her, without preamble. She released his mouth and let out a loud scream of pleasure that echoed through the cemetery.

Buffy gasped as her inexperienced womanhood clenched over Angelus. "Oh god...oh god...oh god..."

Angelus didn't move, waiting for her. "Look at me."

Buffy lifted her lust filled eyes to meet his.

"You are mine. Do you understand that? You are mine and no one else's." He began to thrust, shallowly. "Do you hear me, Buffy? MINE!" He accented the last word with a deep punishing thrust.

"Yes!!" She cried. He was filling her up past her limit and she couldn't imagine a better feeling. "I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm yours..." She repeated over and over again each time he entered inside of her.

He picked up his pace feeling more and more animalistic each second he was inside of her. His true face came out and he buried his face into her neck, growling louder and louder.

"You're mine...forever." He whispered in her ear. He began licking and sucking on her neck and when she bared her neck to him, he didn't waste a second thought. He plunged his sharpened teeth into her neck and suckled.

Buffy didn't know what came over her or why she bared her neck for him. All she knew is that once he bit into her she came harder than she ever had before. He only drank for a moment, releasing her neck and licking at the wound. She was still in the midst of an orgasm, bucking against his hips, which only aroused him more.

After her orgasm, she almost instinctively began to lick his neck in return.

"Oh...my love...fucking do it!" Angelus growled out against her, still keeping up his pace.

Their lips met in passion once again. Buffy broke away from the kiss and forced Angelus to look her in the eyes.

"You are mine. No one else's. Say it, Angelus! Say it!"

Angelus groaned impatiently, "Fine! Whatever!"

Buffy used her Slayer strength to clench as hard as she could against him. "Say it!"

He cried out in utter pleasure, "I'm yours! Now do it!"

Buffy bit down with her blunt teeth on his neck. She knew it was wrong, but he had some hold over her. She could never deny him.

The second her little teeth grabbed his he began to thrust harder. He felt her bite a little harder and break the skin; the blood flowing into her mouth.

He grabbed Buffy's hair once again, wrenching her neck to the side. He reinserted his fangs and began to pull from her again. Her little mouth was still attached to his skin, drawing his powerful blood into her body.

They released their orgasms together, connected in every way possible. Angelus had one hand still in his Slayers hair and another hand gripping her hips, emptying his seed as far as it would go. He let go of her neck and gave one final animalistic growl into the night sky.

Buffy's head was spinning. She released Angelus' neck and rested her head against him. She took a glance him. He was in full game face; sweat had made his hair damp and was dripping over his closed eyes. He had a snarl and smear of her blood on his lips.

He Was Glorious.

"Angelus?"

His eyes flickered open and were staring right into her own. What she saw, was what she least expected.

His eyes were glowing a bright red and seemed to crackle with light.

"Wha-? ...What's wrong your eyes?" She climbed off of him and fixed her skirt all while keeping eye contact with him.

He smirked, tucking himself back into his pants. "I guess I could ask you the same thing."

"What?" Buffy quickly kneeled to the ground, grabbed the bag she had dropped, and searched for her mirror. Finding it, she peered into her reflection only to recoil in fear. "What did you to me??"

She looked up at Angelus as her eyes glowed bright silver.

He lifted her from her kneeling position and brushed a few sweaty hairs from her eyes, "You're beautiful. You're mine now. All mine."

Tears formed in her chrome colored eyes, "Am I going to turn now?"

"No. Not unless... you want me to...?"

Buffy shook her head fiercely, still horrified by her reflection.

"Come home with me. I'll explain it all." He held out his hand.

She immediately took it without a second thought, "To the mansion, though? What about Spike...or Dru?"

He saw the jealousy flash in her eyes as she mentioned Dru's name.

"There is nothing that they can do to you, to us. You're mine now and that will never change."

They left hand in hand, towards their new home.


	2. Because Im Not The Only One

Forsaken

Author: Chyna

Email:

Summary: This takes place immediately after Darkness.

NOTE: Sorry it's taken me so long, but I had a death in the family. R.I.P. Tommy E.

I will have another chapter out much sooner than the last.

Disclaimer: Song(will use later) is Forsaken by Jonathon Davis and David Draiman. I don't own any of the characters of Buffy. Duh.

* * *

"Did she answer?"

"No. And now I am officially worried. She said she would come!"

Xander put his hand on Willow's shoulder, giving her a comforting tap, "She probably dropped her celly or maybe it got crushed again? Either way, I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah." She looked at him from their position on his couch, "But…do you think we should talk to Giles, regardless? Something's up with her, Xander."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I mean, when has Buffy ever actually acted 'normal'?" He did air quotes. "And if we go to Giles we'll just be stuck in that dusty old library researching something, probably for nothing."

Willow nodded reluctantly.

Seeing her nod, Xander continued, "We'll talk to her first. Maybe it's nothing supernatural. And maybe she just needs some time alone. "

"You're right Xander. I'm just blowing this out of proportion. Angelus is probably getting to her and she needs to be by herself for a while." Willow's frown eased a bit.

"Well… the pizza's getting' kinda cold. We may as well eat!" He grabbed a slice of pizza from the table and handed it to Willow. He then grabbed a large slice for himself.

Despite the stressful situation she couldn't help but smile at her lighthearted friend. Willow started to nibble on her pizza, but her mind was still on the Slayer and her unusual behavior.

* * *

Angelus pushed the door open to the mansion and motioned for Buffy to walk through, "Welcome to my home."

Buffy made a move to enter then paused and took a couple of steps back. "Wait."

Angelus' eyes flashed red for a moment, irritated with unwillingness to obey. He turned and snapped, "What is it now?"

She glared back at him, the silver sparking in her eyes, "How do I know this isn't a trap? That you aren't trying to kill me and Spike and that skinny bitch of yours aren't waiting for me?"

His eyes softened a tiny bit, "If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be breathing right now. I'm not trying to kill you. There's no one here. Neither my children nor anyone else. I know you can sense that,"

The silver left her eyes and she silently walked into the house.

As she stepped in her eyes widened at the beautiful décor that adorned the house. It was amazing; full of paintings, statues, weapons, and other antique looking artifacts. She stood in the large foyer and noticed a painting, full of color greeting them at the door. Walking up to it, she saw the details of a beautiful young woman. She was blonde, partially nude, and spread out on a forest green blanket. Her hair surrounded her face in a way that would make a normal person look innocent, but her blue eyes showed exactly how dangerous she was. That look was so familiar; it was almost as if she had seen it before…

Suddenly she realized, "That's Darla!"

Angelus had made his way over to the fireplace and was now preparing a fire. He didn't bother to stop as he replied, "Yes. Yes, it is."

Trying to hide her contempt for their obvious intimacy she spoke, "It's…she's…I-It's a beautifully done painting."

The fire was now blazing, creating a warm glow over the room. Angelus was standing in front of it watching her stare at his painting.

"She's no where near as beautiful as you. In all my years of stalking this earth, I have never seen anyone like you, Buffy Summers."

Deeply moved by his words, she turned away from the painting and looked towards him. "I don't understand this, Angelus. You gave me hell when you came back. You've tried to kill me and my friends… Why are you saying these things now? Why did you give me this?" She gestured towards the ring on her finger.

He closed the gap between them and reached out for her hand. "Firstly, you're wearing it wrong." He slid the ring off of her right hand and put it on her left hand, heart facing inwards.

"Secondly…how to put this… A man that studieth revenge keeps his own wounds green."

"Uh….huh? Translate to the 21st century, please?"

Angelus resisted the temptation to mock her intelligence. He was trying to win her trust after all. "Sir Francis Bacon, my dear."

"Mmmm, he sounds yummy." She joked.

Angelus tried to keep his face as straight as possible, but he was beaming inside. This girl, this tiny teenage girl was everything that he was looking for and more. He continued, "Do you know why I wanted revenge, Buffy? Do you even understand why you consumed me with such hatred?"

Buffy flinched slightly at his choice of words and grew defensive, "I assumed it was because you're an evil bastard. You gonna tell me otherwise?"

He ignored her and gestured to the black leather couch, "Sit."

She hesitated for a moment, but then sat against the comfortable couch and relaxed her tired, overworked legs.

Angelus made his way over to what looked like a bar at the far end of the room. He pulled out two glasses and an ancient looking bottle of wine.

"Wine? Château Mouton Rothschild 1958…" He showed her the unopened bottle.

She shook her head, "I don't drink."

He had already started to uncork the bottle, "I brought this up just for you. Besides, you Americans never drink enough wine."

He returned to her side, setting one of the glasses in front of her and taking a sip out of his. She studied him curiously, watching as he enjoyed his drink. Every single move he made turned her on immensely.

"It's more than me being an evil bastard, you know." He broke her out of her daydream. "You did the most unspeakable, disgusting thing anyone could ever do to a vampire."

Buffy cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She reached over and picked up the glass he had poured for her.

"You made me…my soul…love. Before I was turned I was a whore; a lay about. I used, abused, and didn't care about anyone other than myself. And when I was turned," A devilish twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I had no desire or opportunity to love. I was too busy making the world pay for what they did to me…"

He took another sip and gestured towards hers. "Try it. I promise it's not poison."

Buffy had forgotten all about the drink she cradled in her hand, too busy drawn to her mate. She curled her nose at the thought, but tried it anyway. She looked up at him, "It's…nice."

Pleased at seeing that his mate had good taste he continued his story.

"You changed everything. I absolutely hated that you made me feel human. But, I've realized the err in my ways. To be frank, why would I want to destroy the one person that I've ever considered my equal? Most of all, why would I get rid of the best fucking lay I've ever had in my life?" Angelus put his glass down and moved closer to her with a naughty leer on his face.

Buffy blushed brightly and quickly took another sip of the tasty old wine. "Don't you say that to all the girls…?" The look in his eyes was so predatory; it made her warm at every point of her body.

He licked his lips, as if imagining the taste of her again, "You are mine. You were created for me. I couldn't bring myself to destroy such a gift."

Buffy sat back away from him and quipped, "Maybe you just realized that you couldn't beat me?"

Angelus grabbed her glass and set it down, wrapping himself around her, "You know all the right things to say to turn me on, don't you?"

She squeaked as she was suddenly pinned down by her lover. "Angelus! This is NOT explaining why we're like this! And what happened to everything you said to me?? NOW I'm the "best lay ever" after you treated me like I was a…a…."

Angelus saw the pain in her eyes and it was almost as if he felt the same emotion himself. He sighed and released her arms from his grasp. "I told you. It was…the most memorable night of my life. Even though it was Angel who was in control at the time, I was there. I wanted you to hurt, so I told you the exact opposite of what was true."

"Oh." Buffy said, the blush reappearing on her cheeks.

"We exchanged blood during our love making, Buffy. We mated. With the exchange of pleasure, emotion, and blood, we marked each other and bonded."

"Bonded?" She questioned, pulling her legs up to sit crossed legged on the couch.

"Yes. It's very rare in the vampire community to mate for life. Because, for us, life is eternity. What's even more rare is for a vampire to bond with a slayer."

"So, wait…this…is for eternity? But I'm the Slayer! I don't get eternity!"

"You're not an average Slayer, now are you?" He said seriously. "I'm not exactly sure what happens with a Slayer/Vampire bond, but I do know what normally happens."

Buffy picked up her wine and began sipping at it again, silently telling him to continue.

"They become equals. You gain my strengths and I gain yours. The process of changing will take time, but I can tell it's already happening."

Buffy's head was spun, from the wine or what he was telling her, she wasn't sure, "So, we'll combine powers."

"Among other things…" He trailed off staring into the fire.

"Like…?"

"Thoughts. Emotions…desires. You'll know exactly what I'm thinking, what I want. You'll feel me, no matter where I am." Angelus' eyes grew dark staring into the flame, imagining the possibilities he had with his mate.

"It felt like I could already do that with Ange-" She stopped short from saying her first lovers' name.

He noticed her little misstep, "Thinking about Soul-Boy, lover?"

Buffy was quiet for a long while before asking quietly, "Where is he?"

"In Hell, hopefully."

Buffy flinched at his harsh words, "Please, tell me."

He stared at her intensely, "Where do you think all good boys and girls go when their time is done on this Earth? A place I wouldn't dream of stepping foot in."

Tears shimmered for a moment in her eyes before she blinked the away. "He's in heaven? He made it to Heaven?"

Angelus stood abruptly, almost knocking the glass from Buffy's hand. "Yes! He made it! What is this, Buff? I give you everlasting life, a white gold and red diamond ring, and a fucking mansion to live in! What the fuck do you want from me?? You still dream and talk about him, don't you? Well he is NEVER coming back! He's dead. Do you understand? He's fucking dead!" Angelus growled and kicked in the coffee table that was next to them and began pacing in anger.

Buffy stood, irritated by his anger towards her, "Did I say anything about wanting him back? Yes, I do love him. Of course, I care where his soul rests. But, I want to be with you, Angelus. I-I love you."

With her declaration of love he stopped his frantic pacing. He regarded her seriously, a stoic expression on his face. "Say it again."

Buffy wasn't sure where that came from. She knew she hadn't meant to say it, but it was true nonetheless. She drank the rest of the wine in one big gulp and tossed the glass behind her letting it shatter, "I love you, Angelus."

His face remained blank as he prowled up to her, "Say. It. Again."

"I love you, Angel-"

They were interrupted by a flaming arrow breaking through the window and lodging itself into Angelus' arm.

Buffy screamed in concern as Angelus reared in pain. Turning towards the window she saw a crowd of 15 vampires holding torches, chains, and a whole assortment of other weapons.

"I thought you said that no one would be here!" Buffy snapped as she scrambled to get her bag of stakes.

Angelus switched to game face as he pulled the arrow out of his arm. "Those are NOT my minions."

Buffy tossed two stakes to Angelus, "Are you ok?"

Angelus smiled wickedly at her and shrugged off his jacket. "I'm already healed, baby."

With those words the vampires broke through the door of Angelus' home.

A greasy haired vampire with a leather studded jacket stepped forward. "Slayer? What are you doing here?"

"Well…seeing as how this IS my home… I should be asking you that. And well what do you know…you're trespassing!" Her eyes glowed bright silver and an angry snarl appeared on her lips.

"We've come for Angelus and him alone." The greasy one bit out.

"I'm insulted! You thought 15 of you weaklings would take me down? You obviously don't know who the fuck I am!" Angelus' red eyes blazed, as he and his lover charged at the group.

* * *

R&R!! Much love to everyone that did and I will get back to guys individually soon!!

3

Chyna


	3. We Walk Amongst You

They launched themselves into battle, stakes at the ready

Forsaken

Author: Chyna

Email: 

NOTE: This is a very short chapter, but a larger one will be out tomorrow or the day after. R&R, please and thank you.  Thanks so much, again, for everyone that reviewed my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Buffy. Duh.

They launched themselves into battle, stakes at the ready. Buffy grabbed a female vampire and without preamble dusted her. She took a peek over to Angelus and saw that he had one down already, as well.

Two more came from outside and went straight at Angelus. The one with the greasy hair suddenly appeared in front of Buffy. "I will have the honor of killing you tonight, Slayer."

Buffy quipped immediately, "You are really going to have to work on your pick up lines. That just doesn't cut it for the living!" She punched him twice across the face and gave him a solid kick to the stomach sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"You bitch!" She heard a vampire screech out behind her. She turned to find a platinum blonde female also wearing a studded leather jacket. "That's my boyfriend!"

Unexpectedly the blonde reached out and clawed Buffy deeply across the face. Buffy wasted no time reacting to the pain and reacted with a punch of her own. She grabbed the blonde by that hair and forcefully slammed her face into the grown. On top of her now she made quick work of turning her to dust.

Angelus was by her side immediately, lifting her up. He saw the angry red slash on his Slayer and his true face appeared.

The loud roar he released stopped all of the vampires' movements. They were young and untrained, but they could sense a Master from a mile away. As if on cue they all tried to run out of the way they came, but it was too late.

What happened afterwards was a whirl of smooth, beautiful, powerful movements. They swept through the crowd and, as if knowing what the other was going to do, easily dismantled the makeshift group of Assassins. They were poorly trained and recently awakened, but they knew what Angelus looked like. And more importantly to Angelus, they knew what Buffy looked like as well.

She swept the dust off of her already dirty clothes, "What the hell was that about?"

Angelus, still in game face, growled and punched the stone walls of the mansion as hard as he could. He hissed in pain and cradled his injured hand to him. "Someone is trying to challenge me!"

"Hey! Macho Man! You don 't have to get all self destructive on me!" Buffy walked over to him, "Let me see your hand."

Angelus held out his broken hand and they watched in amazement as it healed before their eyes.

"…woah…" Buffy held his hand in hers, as all the bones and skin mended itself back together. After another few moments he could flex and move his finger; they all worked.

He lifted his once broken hand to her face, "Your skin…"

Buffy touched her face where the nasty wound had been, "You mean…it's healed already too?"

"Completely." Angelus gazed at her unmarked skin in amazement before laughing a full deep, laugh. "Do you know what this means?"

"Um, it means I'm super grateful that I don't have a big ol' ugly scar?"

Instead of a scathing remark, Angelus chuckled at her comment, which made her shoot him a weird look. He began pacing excitedly about the room. She had never seen him so cheerful, it was so unlike him. She unconsciously smiled at him.

"No. It means that no one can question us when we take over this God Forsaken world!"

Buffy's smile quickly disappeared. "Take over? Angelus, I can't even pass a chemistry test let alone try to take over the world. You're crazy."

He chose his words carefully, knowing that his Slayer had a tendency to misunderstand him. "I'm not. Someone is trying to kill me. Someone with power and a lot of influence of fledglings. They'll know that you're my wife and they will come after you as well. I am not going to let anything happen to you and I am not going to back down from a fight." He smiled, his mood still light.

Buffy's next question stopped as she processed what he said, "Wife?"

Across Town…..

Inside of his apartment, Giles methodically placed a tea pot full of water on the stove. While the water was being prepared he went and carefully set up his teacup, crackers, napkins, and book that he was about to read. As he finished his set up of his dining room table, the tea pot screamed its' completion.

He grabbed the pot, returned to his table, and poured himself a cup. Sitting down he cleaned his glasses and prepared himself for a good read.

Minutes into reading his new book, O Começo de Nosso Futuro, a disturbed look crossed his face.

He quickly stood a grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began carefully translating the Portuguese words. He quickly realized that his translation was right the first time.

"God, Buffy…no…"

He got on the phone and tried to call his Slayers' cell phone.

No answer.

He then rang the phone to her home. Nothing.

"Damn it!" Rupert swore under his breathe. He sat back down. He put his head in his hands and muttered, "Dear God, I hope it's not too late."

"Wife, Angelus?" Buffy stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"What? We're Eternal Mates and you're shocked over marriage? This," He gestured towards both of them, "…is forever. And I thought I was the one with the commitment issues."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I guess…but it doesn't count in the human world. I mean, there was no ceremony, no cake, and no dress up Buffy in a pretty white dress!"

Angelus smirked, "Honey, I don't think you're allowed to wear white on your wedding day anymore."

She scowled at him, "If this is going to happen I want a ceremony…with cake and friends and WHITE dresses and… cake!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to budge on the topic he changed subjects. "We'll talk about this nonsense when someone isn't trying to murder us. As for right now, I think it's time that all young Slayers get to bed."

Buffy took Angelus' reluctance as a small victory and then noticed how tired she actually was. "Hm. I guess…"

"Let me show you to our bedroom." He took her hand and guided her up the spiral staircase to the right. They went all the way to the top floor which only had three doors. Angelus pushed opened the door at the far left and led Buffy inside.

"Woah." She muttered as she walked into the large room.

The walls were a dark burnt orange color, with the exception of a black accent wall, which the bed leaned against. The bed itself was massive. At least King sized, it was surrounded in black mahogany with thick posts on each corner. It was a canopy style, with black thin draping all around it.

There were two full walk in closets on each side of the room, totally full of clothes. As she walked up to one of them she noticed they were full of female clothes.

Jealous, she gestured towards them, "Old roommate?"

Angelus scoffed and started unbuttoning his shirt, "They're new. Just like everything else in this room. Even I haven't slept in here yet. This is all for you."

She took a closer glance at some of the clothes, "You knew what size I am?" She eyeballed a section of the closet that was just leather, "And…um…leather?"

He sauntered over to her, his shirt now completely off and his own leather pants half buttoned. "What's wrong with leather?"

Buffy's breathe grew heavy with desire as she looked down and saw his aroused manhood sticking out of the top of his pants. "Uh…um...nothing. Nothing at all."

He lifted her and placed her gently onto the bed. He slowly removed the rest of his clothing and then began taking off hers. He began at her feet and slowly kissed his way up. Her calves, her thighs, around her center, her bellybutton the peaks of her breasts, then finally a deep kiss on the lips.

She stared up at him, the emotion making her eyes blaze silver, "I love you…I love you, Angelus."

Those were the last intelligible words spoken that night as they made love for the first time in their bed.


	4. Feeding Raping

The Next Morning

Forsaken 4/?

Author: Chyna

NOTE: Very, very sorry it's taken me SO long to post this. I had half of it written, then lost my notebook, then lost my…muse, as it were. lol. Sorry if it's full of mistakes. I wanted this out asap!

* * *

The next morning when Buffy woke, she noticed a tray full of food: bacon, hash browns, eggs, pancakes, toast, oatmeal, a small bowl of fruit, and some orange juice. Adorning the food was a painted pink and black rose.

"Well…" Buffy, having not eaten much the previous day, grabbed the tray and began to scarf down the food.

Too busy eating; she didn't notice Angelus quietly enter the room.

"I wasn't sure of what you wanted, so I figured I'd make you everything."

Buffy's head popped up, a mouthful of eggs, "You made all of this?"

He sat down at the edge of their bed, "Baby, I have many talents that I have yet to introduce you to."

She blushed and embarrassed, sat down her knife and fork.

"Don't stop account of me. I enjoy watching you eat. Continue."

Without hesitation she picked up the utensils again and began digging into the pancakes, "I don't know what you did, but this food is…amazing!"

He smiled, "It must be the Irish in me."

She looked up at him and saw the proud smile he had. She imagined that this would be the closest he ever got to looking human.

Clearing her head of those thoughts, she spoke, "So…what happened to your lackey's last night?"

"I told them to leave." He said simply.

"And that was it? They just took off?" She ended her sentence by chewing on a piece of bacon.

"They know when to obey me." He said simply.

"So they know me?"

"They know that I've taken mate, but they don't know it's you, specifically."

She took a bite of fruit and pushed the tray away from her, "Well good, I guess. I haven't even had time to digest the news myself. Or even tell…damnit…Giles!"

She quickly shot up and ran to her oversized closet.

Angelus' brow furrowed in confusion, "What? Where are you going?"

"To the library! We have a weekly meeting at noon every Saturday." She quickly picked out some clothes, grabbed a towel, and dashed into bathroom.

He watched as she scurried around the room getting ready and followed her when she entered into the bathroom.

She let the water run while she removed her clothing. Stepping into the shower she smirked at Angelus who was staring intently at her.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare?"

"Yes." He sat down on the closed toilet, watching her bathe.

She laughed and quickly began to wash her hair.

"Can't they go without you for a little while?"

She huffed, "What would they be able to do without me?"

"Come now, young lady. Your ego's getting a bit big, don't you think? You're starting to sound like me." He watched as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, the suds coating her slick body.

Buffy glowered at him and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into the bedroom.

He followed her into the room and began to look through his own closet.

She didn't glance at him as she was getting dressed, "I have to go, Angelus."

"Fine. That's fine." He decided on a long, black leather duster and shrugged it on.

She slid on her top and turned towards him. He had his jacket on and was currently perfecting his hair. She asked, confused, "What are you doing?"

He turned slightly, pointing to himself, "Who? Me?"

"Yes you. Where are you going?"

"I'm going with you, Buff. You didn't I'd let you get away that easy, do ya?"

She began packing stakes into her bag, "You can't do that! I-it's daylight!"

He put the last touch on his hair and turned to her, "The tunnels, baby. I can get anywhere I please."

"It's not like I'm going to run away or something, Angelus." She rolled her eyes, walking towards the door.

He caught her arm as she was about to walk out, "Even if you did… I would find you."

They stared at each other deeply for a moment before she responded, "I know you would."

Suddenly serious, he continued, "I'm not letting you face this alone. I know how your little pathetic 'friends' are. Especially that idiot, Xander."

She put her hand on top of the one that held her arm. "You know…you almost sound like you care."

He turned away from her, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "Maybe I do."

"So then it's safe to say that mmmaybe you love me?"

He glanced at her, "I do not love. I'm not your precious Soul Boy. I'm a demon."

"You sure put a lot of time into this room though…" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her.

"Slayer…"He moaned her title; a childish sound, not fitting his large dark form.

Time slowed down in Buffy's eyes at that moment. Here was Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, her lover…whining. These rare moments when rage or cruelty wasn't a part of him, she cherished the most.

"Are you sure that you want to come with me?"

* * *

**The Same Time Across Town…**

Willow and Xander showed up at the library 15 minutes early for the meeting. They had carried on the Vamp Free Friday without Buffy, but had gone to sleep much earlier than usual. They walked in to find an already alert Giles amidst a table full of books.

Giles looked up as he heard them enter the room, "Yes, I am glad you're here. We've got a lot of research to do."

Xander looked at Willow and pointed his finger accusingly, "Betrayer! You called him, didn't you?"

Willow looked confused, "I didn't! What's going on, Giles?"

He stood and began to pace back and forth. He spoke slowly, "I was catching up on some prophecy readings last night and I cam across one that may pertain to Buffy."

Willow sat down near where Giles was sitting and looked through some of the books.

"What does it say?"

"I don't want to get you at all alarmed, but…I believe that it involves her and Angelus."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Xander. "Remember what she was telling us on Monday?"

"Yeah," the boy responded, "About Angelus…wanting her for something."

"This is it, Xand! I knew something strange was going on!"

"What, exactly, has been going on?" Giles asked firmly. "I've told you have to be my eyes and ears. Buffy doesn't tell me everything, like she should.

"I know, Giles! And I was! I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure if I should and I didn't want anyone to get mad at me" She glanced at Xander, "and I didn't want to blow anything out of proportion and-and-"

Giles cut her off, "Willow! …what do you know?"

Xander took pity on Willow and started to explain, "Buffy's just been acting weird lately. We had plans yesterday and she didn't show up. She's been late to classes-"

"More so than usual!" Piped in Willow.

"-And she said that Angelus had been in her room. He's left her drawings, flowers, all types of vampy weirdness."

Giles was perplexed at his Slayers' actions. She hadn't mentioned any of that to him. Even when he would directly ask her if she had any contact with Angelus she would dismiss him. "Why would she keep this from me?"

"Maybe it was because it wasn't any of your business."

The gang turned towards the voice and saw Buffy standing cross armed, near the stacks of books.

"Buffy? Where have you been? How did you get in here?" Willow asked excited to see that her best friend was safe.

"The sewer." She said shortly. She stood before them wearing black skinny jeans with a simple tight black tank top. On her feet were black leather wedged sandals. Her hair was straight down, still slightly wet, and hung loosely around her shoulders.

All in all, she looked dangerous.

She made her way towards her friends and Xander came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Buff, what's been going on? We've been worried." He said, honestly.

Her eyes softened when she realized her friends were truly concerned for her safety. She shook away her defensive stance and uncrossed her arms.

"Guys, I'm fine. I promise." She looked at Giles, "Lately, things have been very…confusing for me. I'm just trying to sort everything out. I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

"I would like to think that you could tell me anything, Buffy." Giles sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I can, Giles, but this time was different. This time…I've been going through some changes and…"

"I need to know, Buffy. Tell me." Giles said.

"That's the thing. There's a book and…we think you may have it." She replied, looking away from.

"Who is 'we', Buffy?" Giles asked. A knot was forming in his stomach; he was bracing himself for the worst.

"There's something I have to tell you, Giles. And I'm not exactly sure how to say it…"

"How about I do it for you, lover? Your Slayer belongs to me now." Angelus appeared from the stacks. He had a devilish smile on his face as he moved possessively next to his slayer.

The room burst into a panic.

"Holy shit!" Xander shouted, standing up and running to grab a stake from the next table.

Willow's eyes grew round in fear and she quickly followed behind Xander.

Giles, always prepared, had a large cross underneath a short stack of books. He lifted it up and barked to the Slayer, "Step away from him, Buffy."

Buffy shot an irritated glance at Angelus, "Why did you have to barge in like that?"

He smiled at her, "It's just my style, baby. Plus, I love the smell of fear."

Buffy turned back to her friends, "Guys, calm down. It's ok just listen to me for a second."

"Oh, Buffster, I'd love to listen to you, but there is a 300 year old EVIL vampire standing next to you, that you are NOT attacking!!"

"Xander! He's not going to hurt you! Or any of you. Look, I know this is crazy, but you have to trust me on this."

Giles knew what was going on. He lowered his crucifix and leaned up against the table in defeat. "I'm too late. I've failed you."

"Giles?" Willow touched his shoulder in concern.

"Lay your weapons down, children. If they wanted us dead, it would have been done."

"Hold on! Time out!" Xander gripped his stake tighter, "You want us to be defenseless against this…this…thing?"

"He is not a thing!" Buffy's voiced boomed louder than usual across the room. Her eyes flashed a sterling silver, shocking all of them. "Now sit down and let us speak."

Xander and Willow sat down immediately; they were stunned by the power they felt in the room.

Buffy gasped in shock at her outburst. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

Angelus trailed his hand down her back and whispered so that only she could hear, "See what I mean? They know when to obey…"

Buffy nodded and leaned into him, thankful for the support. "There is something in me Giles. I didn't feel whole, complete. He came to me…and it all made sense."

Giles sighed and took a seat, "You've Eternally Bonded."

She looked at him suspiciously, "You knew about this already?"

"Only last night. I was going through some Portuguese prophecies…I had been behind on my reading. I only caught it then."

Xander spoke quietly, "So what does this mean?"

Angelus gripped a hand around Buffy's stomach, irritated by the hug he gave her earlier, "You're not a very smart one, are you?"

Xander glared at him and raised his voice, "I'll have you know-"

He stopped when he heard a low growl form from Angelus. "-No sir. Not smart at all."

Willow raised her hand awkwardly, "Um…Mr. Angelus? I can guess what it literally means, but what does it mean in the future. And for all of us?"

Angelus continued, pleased at Willow's submissive behavior, "I'll explain that part for you. Buffy and I have joined in every way possible. Her weaknesses are mine; her strengths are mine and vice versa. Thoughts, emotions, instincts. We are one. I knew about the prophecies lone before you, Watcher."

Buffy stepped away from Angelus. Already irritated by the look he was giving Willow she said, What? And you didn't tell me?

Angelus rolled his eyes, For you to do what? Run and tell your watcher that I was trying to kill you? Get your little gang of misfits to try to defeat it?

You know that I didn't feel that way. You could have trusted me. Hurt sounded in her voice.

He recognized the tone, but didn't recognize the emotion he felt at the sound of it. I do trust you, lover. It's them that I don't trust.

Giles shifted impatiently in his seat, "Can you please continue?"

Buffy broke out of Angelus' eyes and looked at her Watcher, "Huh?"

"You weren't saying anything. Just…staring." Willow said quietly, not wanting to be yelled at again.

Buffy glanced at Angelus, "No weren't. We were-"

Angelus catches her glance and taps the side of his head.

The Slayer smiled, "Seriously? That's so cool!"

Giles, still impatient, said, "I'm assuming telepathic abilities are included?"

Angelus slunk his long, muscular body against one of the pillars, "You assume correct. It's that along with a host of other abilities. Sex is like nothing I have _ever_ experienced before."

Buffy shot him an irritated glance, knowing he was getting enjoyment out of her embarrassment.

Willow blushed madly, staring at her best friend in disbelief of his tactless words. Giles rubbed on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in frustration. His patience was extremely tried in relation to Angelus. He did not take kindly to this monster and his blatant disrespect.

"You slept with him, Buff? How could you?" Disbelief showed in the teenage boys eyes.

Fed up, Buffy snapped, "Of course! How do you think our Bond was created?"

Xander shuddered and laid his head on the table, "I…I don't want to think about this anymore."

Buffy glanced at Angelus, who was watching the gang in amusement, and then back to Giles, "I don't know what to do Giles. It feels right. I feel complete. I need your help. Please."

"Of course I'll help you, dear girl." He lifted his head towards Angelus, "But, don't think I will ever trust you. You are still my enemy."

Angelus smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way, watch man."

Xander lifted his head, "… is anyone else freaked out by how much The Great Undead here is smiling?"


	5. Must We Hide From Everyone

Forsaken

Author: Chyna Fox

Email:

NOTE: This part has some VERY creepy undertones. If you have any sensitivities with domestic violence or the implication of rape, then this may be too much for you. It's NOT too bad, but... be warned we are getting into the true Darkness of Angelus and Buffy's new world.

* * *

"I'm not certain on the exact translation. It will take me a few hours to have a perfect transcription." Giles said. He retrieved a burgundy and gold book from his locked desk. Locking it once again, he returned to his seat next to Willow and Xander; which happened to be the farthest away from Angelus.

The Scooby Gang was still extremely tense with Angelus around. Xander still had a firm hold on the stake he had retrieved and Giles had pulled his golden cross from behind his vest.

"What language is it in?" Angelus asked. He was reclined on the couch in the corner, away from the windows. Buffy, not wanting to aggravate the situation chose not to sit too close to him. She was seated on the arm rest next to his feet.

Giles responded dismissively towards the vampire, "Portuguese."

Slightly annoyed at his tone, Angelus replied, "Well why don't you slide that book this way, watch man?"

Giles looked up, "You…speak Portuguese?"

He sat up slightly, scooting towards the end of the couch, "I lived in Brazil for 10 years. Do your research, old man."

Seeing that Giles was reluctant to give Angelus the book, Buffy got up, took it from her watchers hands, and walked it to Angelus.

"Why thank you, little Slayer." He grabbed her hips and sat her on top of him. She tossed a look of apology to her friends and saw that only Willow was making eye contact. They exchanged a 'talk later' look. Angelus opened the book in front of them and studied the words. After several moments he began to read the pages,

"-The weak shall rise

And the strong shall fall

The world itself shall

Turn on its' Axis

And every land will

Be One Again

Before the fall of wicked men

Energy will form of two warriors

One cursed to die, one fated to live forever

Combined, their power will cause the change

The raven haired vampire

With a passing soul

The golden haired

Destroyer of evil

Will shift and consume the known world-

…There's a page missing. I can't read the rest."

The entire room was silent. Buffy was the first to speak, "So…is this saying what I think its saying?"

Angelus' eyes grew dark. He sat up and re-read the passage to himself. "It's definitely saying what you think its saying.'

Xanders' face went pale, "Giles…this does not sound good…AT ALL."

While the Scooby gang began to talk amongst themselves, Angelus raised himself and Buffy from the couch, "We have to go."

Willow overheard him and said to her best friend, "Go? Why? W-we have to research this!"

Buffy looked as confused as her friends. She wasn't sure why Angelus wanted to leave at that moment.

"We have to do nothing." Angelus bit back at her. He squeezed the blonde's hand and continued, "I have all the information that we need and now…we're leaving."

Giles, worried about what Angelus could do with the current information, implored his slayer to stay, "We must get to the bottom of this, Buffy. We don't know what this could mean for everyone-"

"I couldn't give a shit about what this could mean for anyone other than Buffy. Our business is finished now."

"Buffy?"

The young woman in question turned to look at Willow.

She glanced at Angelus, "I'm sorry," then turned back to the Gang, "But you just don't understand. I have to go."

Without another look she allowed Angelus to take her hand and lead her back towards the sewer entrance.

Willow's eyes filled with worry and disappointment as she looked towards her other best friend.

Catching Willow's look he responded by shaking his head in confusion. "What the hell is happening, Giles?"

The Watcher let out a long, held in breathe, "We know what is ultimately going to happen. Buffy…and Angelus are going to come into power. It seems power over more than just Sunnydale. What it's going to take to get there in another matter entirely. I fear the worst…"

Willow hesitantly asked, almost not wanting to know the answer, "And what exactly would the worst be?"

Giles looked away for a moment then back to Willow and Xander, "World War III. Demons VS. Humans."

* * *

Out of sight and now safely inside the tunnels, Angelus touched his mates' face tenderly, "Are you ok? Do you understand what all of this means?"

Beaming, she stared up at him, "I'm ok and I do understand…it's just… I wasn't really expecting to live past 21! And now there is some prophecy saying I'm going to live forever and rule with my vampire life mate. It's a lot to take in."

Sensing her tension, he tried to calm the fear in her eyes, "I know, little slayer. But, this will soon be our world. You'll make an amazing Queen."

Tears sparkled in her eyes and she hugged him to her. She laid her head on his chest, {is this really happening?}

He spoke telepathically to her, {its happening, love. nothing will be able to steal your happiness this time.}

She gave a sigh of release and relaxed and let him lead her towards the mansion.

{I've been alive a very long time, my dear. In that time I've learned quite a bit.} He pulled back a bit so he could look into her eyes, {You would think that having a shorter life span would make you appreciate this world more…but, no. you haven't lived until you've been immortal…

…Your life has just begun, My Slayer.}

* * *

She was particular woman with particular tastes. When a special occasion such as this came about she was sure to have everything exact.

Taking an extra snip off of the young girls' hair, she began humming a jaunty tune. She ran her hands through the light blonde hair of the teenager and arranged it playfully.

Her deep brown eyes stared into the girls' innocent blue. "I just can't make up my mind…this or pigtails?"

She moved her thin, delicate hand to her face, thoughtfully resting it on her chin. She made a frustrated noise and turned to her partner, "What do you think?"

Striking blue eyes, no where near as innocent as the young girls, met her own.

"Pigtails! It's more fun when I have handle bars to hold onto."

Drusilla beamed at finally having a decision. "You're right, my love! Little Princess is going to love them! I mean, I did create these lovely frames…"

"Everything you touch is lovely, pet." Spike interjected wrapping his arm around the clairvoyant vampires' waist. She took the compliment by nuzzling into his side, but continued to speak.

"…they would look absolutely delicious with pigtails!" Dru began to play with the girls newly crafted bangs. "You are a present for Daddy. You should be honored. He'll just eat you up!"

The young blonde cringed and tried to move away from her touch, but was unable to move due to the tape and rope holding her down. Her tears began to fall once again as Spike rubbed her face obscenely, not bothering to hide what he intended to do with her. The tape covering her mouth began to loosen and peel from her tears moistening it. She whimpered from out of the slight opening it made, "Please….please don't hurt me….I won't tell, I promise! Please, please, please…"

"Oh, sunshine…your cries are like a beautiful symphony to my ears." Drusilla said lovingly, finishing one side of the girls pigtails.

Spike took a step back admiring the vampiress' work. They had kidnapped the 17 year old as she'd been walking from Sunnydale High. Dru had determined that this was the best way to win their Daddy back. Even though he hadn't wanted to admit it, he did miss the companionship and even the rivalry that Angelus brought. He had been absent, distracted lately. And they all knew the reason why.

Emily didn't know what hit her. She had left Drama Club practice unusually late. Not 60 seconds after leaving from the school and beginning her walk home, her vision went black.

She now realized that she should've taken the ride home from her teacher. She should have listened to the seemingly inane warnings of demons. Everyone knew about Buffy. Everyone knew what she was protecting them from. But she, like so many others, wanted to ignore it. Now she was going to die. She feared that the demons before her planned something more sinister than that.

She watched as Drusilla finished her pigtails and waltzed over to Spike. The girl closed her eyes as tight as possible as they began to savagely undress each other. Though her eyes were closed it did nothing to block the sounds of the demonic vampires. As the bile rose in her throat from disgust, she silently prayed that the Slayer would be there soon to rescue her.

* * *

Buffy held tightly to Angelus as they walked through the sewers back to the Mansion. She studied his face for any sign of emotion. Nothing. His face was stoic, focusing on the walk.

"Is this the reason?"

Angelus looked at his Slayer confused, "Is what the reason?"

She stopped walking, collecting her thoughts, "You heard of the prophecy. You knew that I was the Slayer in it. Is that the reason you chose me?"

Angelus rolled his eyes, "Are you implying that I've been lying to you all this time?"

Her eyes began to water at his lack of compassion and looked away from him, "…maybe…?"

He noticed the unshed tears brimming around her eyes. He frowned when he realized that her pain was causing him absolutely no pleasure. In fact, it was the opposite. "Maybe? Buff, timid is not a good look on you."

His comment caused a fire to light in her eyes, "I'm not joking, Angelus. I'm serious."

"I am as well." His eyes sparked red as his anger began to grow out of control. He would not become the Slayer's whipping boy, "If I'd known you were such a whiny coward I wouldn't have bothered to fuck you in the first place!"

Now enraged by his blatant disrespect, Buffy raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

Angelus, unprepared for the attack, stumbled back holding his jaw.

They stared at each other in shock. Buffy reached out to him and said, "I am so sorry, Angelus-"

He moved away from the attempt to comfort him, his eyes now blazing red, "I let you get away with hitting me before, now I'm not feeling so kind!" With that he attacked, wrestling her to the ground.

Buffy yelped as her lover tackled her unexpectedly. "Get off of me, damn it!"

"You want to fight, Slayer? We'll fucking fight!" He planted a crushing blow to her face.

Her lip split instantly and blood began to leak from the wound. The surprising amount of blood sobered Angelus from his momentarily insane rage and made him realize what he was doing. "Fuck…"

She didn't sense his regret. She snarled and before his eyes her lip healed leaving only a trail of blood. She kicked him off of her, sending him flying into the wall of the dirty sewer. She did a quick flip and raised herself from the ground. Her eyes were hauntingly, unnatural silver.

Angelus was up as well. He felt…oddly guilty for hitting her like that; as if she was his enemy and not his wife.

Buffy didn't want to fight, she was sick of fighting the man she loved. She got into his face, "Why do you say the things you say? Why do you do this to me, Angelus?"

He growled in frustration and gritted through his teeth, "You were made for me. There is no denying that. But, what do you want me to say, Buffy? That I love you? I'm not Angel. I never will be."

"I know you aren't him! You're nothing like him! He would never say those things to me!"

Angelus growled loudly and grasped her shoulders tightly, "I hate everything about you, Buffy! Every single turn you try to infect me with your humanity! And don't you dare try to say that you don't hate me; that you love me. I'm a demon. I kill and I take pleasure in it."

Hurt and angry by his assumptions, she knocked his hands away from her, "I can tell the difference. He isn't nearly as insecure you are! I love you, Angelus!"

"No…"

Buffy's silver eyes sparked as emotion filled them. Her voice lowered significantly, "Why is it so hard to say? I love you, Angelus. If we are so meant to be, why can't you love me back?"

Angelus watched as his powerful Slayer professed his love to him again. There was no way that he would admit to loving her. It was weakness, love was weakness. "I don't love you, Buffy."

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in his words. When she opened them again, her eyes had been drained of color and returned to her crystal blue\green\gold mixture. "Go to Hell, Angelus."

She turned and walked away, trying to keep her tears at bay. She didn't know how she would survive an eternity being in love with someone, who just didn't love her back.

Angelus growled and grabbed her hand to spin her around. "I don't love you, Buffy. I didn't fall in love with you when I first saw you. I don't love your scent."

The Slayer stared on in confusion; a few random tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't love your touch. I don't love your laugh. I don't love you…" He stared into her eyes, trying to get his message across.

Was he telling her…? The tears in her eyes renewed as she realized what he was saying. She studied his face. He seemed more pale that usual. As if, expressing his feelings in the slightest made him ill. This was her final realization that the man standing before her was not her Angel. She reached up and touched the hand that was grasping her shoulder. "Angelus…I-I…"

He grabbed her and pulled her tightly against him, effectively silencing her. He couldn't stand anymore of this conversation. Anymore and he'd be tempted to run out into the sun. She lifted to the tips of her toes and kissed him deeply. He wasted no time in responding to the kiss, rubbing his hands all over her body. She moaned into him, the tension of their argument fading into the background of pleasure.

He pulled back slightly and noticed the Silver beginning to return to her eyes. "Let's just call our little fight…extended foreplay?"

Her little tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips, "Agreed."

He watched as she licked her lips, the tip of her tongue brushing past the blood that leaked from her now healed injury. Dark fantasies pulsed through his head and he grabbed his slayer and rushed back to their home.

A short, hunched over figure stepped out from the shadows once the couple left. He watched them until they disappeared and he quickly ran the opposite direction. His master wouldn't be pleased with what he had just learned.

* * *

Thanks to:

**dark hanyou kagome**

**Claudia**

**.9.**

**Princesakarlita411**

**Ash**

**Bubblesdabubbles**

**OliverzGrl**

**Frost Merry Darkness Luver**

**mari1517**

**sassybtsweet11**

**Kissin Concern**

**And in some case thanks 2 and 3 times to you guys! I hope I didn't leave anyone out. You're all amazing. I'm having a blast writing this and sorry if it's not coming out fast enough! **

3  
**Chyna**


	6. Mother Dear

* * *

"World War III? You've got to be kidding me." Xander croaked out. He stood, suddenly feeling very antsy, and began to walk back and forth around the library.

"I'm afraid not. Humans are simply not going to allow a vampiric ascension to power. I can only imagine the horror that Angelus is planning right now." Giles said, his face firmly masked with worry.

"Wait…we don't have the rest of the prophecy. There could be something important there. We could stop this whole thing from happening." Willow chimed in, looking at Giles with a spark of newfound hope.

Dimming her optimism slightly, Giles responded, "We should all know that there is no way to avoid a prophecy. All of them become actualized. However, it doesn't mean that it's permanent."

Xander stopped at Giles' words, "Perfect! I mean, Buffy died, which was a part of the prophecy, but I saved her! While Dead Boy just sat there and whimpered. We just have to be one step ahead." He picked his pacing right back up.

"Xander, Please! You're going to wear a hole into my carpet." Giles took off his glasses and began to rub his temples.

"Sorry, G-Man." He promptly sat down again. Willow gave him a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder.

"Before we look to get around this prophecy, it's imperative that we find the missing page. But, most important who took it and why."

"Maybe it was Angelus who took it. He said that he knew about the prophecy before any of us did. He could be pretending that he had never read the passage before." Willow said.

"Yes…but why? What would he have to gain from feigning ignorance?" Giles replaced his glasses after giving them a quick polish.

"He's EVIL. That's why. He's toying with us and most importantly he's turning Buffy against us." Xander said, explicitly.

"Listen, until I get some more information and a battle plan, I want you both to go home and get some rest. Make sure you take every precaution necessary and do not-"

"Open doors for strangers and walk alone at night. Got it." Willow offered Giles a weak smile and turned to Xander, "I guess that's a No-Bronzing rule for us?"

"Yeah…but who could boogie down at a time like this?"

Giles began picking up various items from around the library, garlic, crosses and holy water, and addressed them once again, "Take these. Adorn your windows with them and make sure to have a stake on you at all times. Angelus is a very vicious and jealous demon. If he is out on the prowl, without Buffy, he will be looking for one of us."

Willow accepted the repellants with wide eyed fright. Xander hastily put his in his book bag and helped Willow stash hers away. "Gotcha, G-Man. I'll walk Willow home and begin the redecorating."

Giles nodded solemnly and began to pack his own things up. He stashed the ancient prophecy book inside of his briefcase and closed it. "I will see you all after school on Monday, correct?"

Willow nodded, slinging her book bag across her shoulders. Xander did the same and they all said their goodbyes.

Giles watched them go, his face showing that he was deep in thought. How did this all go so wrong?

* * *

Buffy moaned as Angelus tightened his grip on her hair, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. She embraced him tightly, her nails clawing into his back. He let out a deep growl and lifted her against the stone wall of the basement. She wrapped her legs around his waist grinding herself against his firm manhood.

They had made their way home, uneventfully, though their lust for one another was barely contained. The second they got into the safety of the basement they were on each other, not expecting to be interrupted.

"Daddy! There you are!" A giggling Drusilla suddenly appeared next to them, "I've been ever so busy since you made us leave! You didn't think you could hide my mummy from me forever, did you?"

Angelus groaned at the intrusion and broke away from Buffy. He closed his eyes gathering as much patience as he could muster. He let an agitated Buffy down and looked at his previous prized possession, "What are you doing down here, Dru?"

She smiled a secretive deadly smile and swayed gently, her long satin dress bellowing around her feet, "Your ears should not be the ones to know first. Your eyes… then your tongue… then your teeth will celebrate this day…"

Not used to Drusilla's insane babble, Buffy had no idea what to think except, "Did she really just call me mommy?"

"Oh, yes, mum! I did!" Drusilla made a move to give her a hug, but stopped short when Buffy immediately took a defensive position. "Ahhh…still weary of your step-daughter? It's ok Mother Dear. I've got just the prezzie for you. Come, come now!"

She led them across the large basement and towards a room Buffy had never seen before. Granted, she hadn't really seen much of the Mansion besides the bedrooms. The vampire opened the heavy sound proofed door easily, and led them in.

Once inside, Buffy gasped and put her hand over her mouth. There was Emily as pretty as the day they kidnapped her. Spike sat on a tall leather chair in the corner, his feet propped up on a table. He was watching a small television which was playing what vaguely looked like a soap opera.

Angelus let out a bark of laughter, but was quickly silenced by Buffy's look of disgust. Still amused and smiling broadly he questioned Spike, "So…how did you manage to get TV reception down here?"

Over her initial shock Buffy dashed over to where the unconscious Emily was tied, "What have you done to her?" She began to undo the bonds on her wrist, while trying to wake her, "Emily! Emily, please wake up!" She ripped the tape off of her face.

The girl awakened with a start, "Bu-Buffy? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry. You're safe now." She shot a deadly look to Spike who raised his hands in mock innocence.

Emily began to cry pathetically, "I knew you would come. I knew you wouldn't let them hurt me. I knew it, I knew it…"

Buffy didn't respond. If Spike and Drusilla were any other vampires she wasn't sure if Emily would have ever been found. She finished undoing the straps holding her legs down and her gaze snapped to Angelus, "Did you know about this?"

Angelus laughed, still heavily amused, "Baby, you're the only teenage girl I've been tying up."

Buffy unwillingly blushed at his outward display of their love life, but kept her face stern. "That is _not _what I asked!"

"But, mummy…this is your gift. I wrapped it especially for you!" Drusilla attempted to trace the side of the velvet dress they had put on Emily.

Angered by her trying to reach for Emily, Buffy smacked Drusilla across the face sending her flying into a corner of the room. Spike was up in an instant, kneeling down to comfort the now crying Drusilla. He glared daggers at Buffy, but withheld what he wanted to say.

"I want answers damn it. Right now I am taking her to get cleaned and then home. I'll be back. Don't make me have to hunt them down, Angelus." She shot another look of warning to his smirking face. With that, she gathered the girl up and left the room.

"Daddy…" Drusilla sniffled from the corner of the room, "Mother Dear didn't like our gift, did she?"

"No. No, she did not." Angelus sighed, taking in the scene before him. The blonde hair laying in pieces on the floor, the smell of sex and fear mingling in the room… he was sad to have missed such an event.

Dru slithered over to Angelus on all fours, took a hold of his legs, and nuzzled her face into him, "I've missed you so, Angelus. My body has been aching and calling out to you. Do you not love me anymore?"

Angelus looked down with mock patience, as if talking to a child, "Things have changed, my dear Dru. I thought you could sense that already."

Unable to sit back and allow Angelus to mock his mate, Spike retorted, "What's this, I see? The leader of the Aurelius Family is pussy whipped?"

In less than a blink of an eye Angelus lifted Spike and had him dangling from the wall by his neck, "Don't ever confuse having good taste for being pussy whipped, boy." He dropped his childe haphazardly to the floor and stared down at him. "You know I've always preferred the best in life."

Spike rolled his eyes in annoyance and quickly picked himself off of the floor, "Where the fuck have you been, then?"

Angelus' face turned serious, "It's happening, Spike. Everything that Dru said, all those years ago, is coming true. It's Buffy."

The younger vampire had a look of stunned disbelief on his face, "I didn't want to believe it. You're serious aren't you?"

He gave his childe a dark chuckle, "I once told you, in order to kill this girl, you have to love her. Well…I got a lot more than what I bargained for. She's the one…we're going to tear this world apart."

"But Daddy, there's so much purity spinning around her. Her halo is bright even though you've stabbed through it," Lust entered her eyes and she began grinding her hips up and down. She stood slowly and began a slow waltz through the room, "She's _screaming_ to come out. Make her on of us. We'll have a real naughty time then."

Angelus sighed, knowing better than anyone how much he wished he could do just that, "There will be no turning of her. She is as immortal as I am. We are one. Our powers have not completely actualized yet. They will…and when they do, she'll understand what she truly is."

Spike scoffed, "It didn't look like it from here. What makes you think she's not going to return the bint and try an' shove a stake right through our hearts?"

Angelus simply smiled at him as he made his way out the door.

Unsure of how to take his grandsires cryptic response, he gathered the still whimpering Drusilla in to his arms and followed.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and emails! It's so much of a motivator. Sorry this part is kinda short, I will have the next chapter(as it's already written) out very quickly!

xoxo  
Chyna


	7. Man That You Fear

AN: There's a _lot_ going on in this one. More than I intended to be originally. People speak of how Buffy would _never_ give into Angelus or be the least bit subservient to him. What they forget is she's a 17 year old girl. It's not always easy to be strong, especially when so young. 'Man That You Fear' is a song by Marilyn Manson.

* * *

Willow applied the finishing touches to her window and stood back to analyze her work. The window pane was saturated inside and out with holy water and a string of garlic laid on the sill.

Xander had walked her home and made sure she was securely inside before he left. Even though it was daylight they kept their eyes on their surroundings, cautiously looking over their shoulders. He'd left her with a huge hug and a kiss on the head, _"Don't worry, Will. Everything's going to be ok. We'll get her back."_

She had given him a smile and a nod, and then retreated back into her house.

She bit her lip, musing quietly if garlic even worked against vampires. She shrugged and figured that it wouldn't hurt, regardless. She grabbed the large cross she usually had under her bed and tacked it in the center of the window. Hopefully her very Jewish parents wouldn't make a surprise visit to her room; much too awkward. Satisfied with her placements, she plopped on her bed in a tired huff. Picking up her book bag and pulling out her notebooks, she began preparing herself to finish her homework.

History book in hand, she reached over to her nightstand to grab a pen. Retrieving the ballpoint, her eyes stayed on the picture that rested on the small table. It was a day she remembered all too well. She, Buffy, and Xander had gone to the park and had a Scooby inspired picnic; giant sub sandwiches and Twinkies to boot. Her eyes glossed over with unshed tears as she recalled the laughter and jokes they shared. Would they ever have that again?

She dropped her book next to her and curled into herself on the bed. She cried realizing that things wouldn't be ok. She cried for her friend. She cried for their innocence. After letting her emotions out for a moment, she reached over and grabbed her phone. Dialing in the familiar number she spoke softly when a slightly intoxicated female voice answered the phone, "Can I speak to Xander, please?"

* * *

"Where are they?"

Buffy had just returned from caring for Emily and taking her home. It hadn't taken long for them to come up with a story for why she had been missing for two days, especially since her parents were so trusting of her. She had given her safety tips and reaffirmed that she should never walk alone at night again. Emily had taken each word the Slayer said enthusiastically, wanting to forget her experience, but also never have it happen again.

Angelus now sat with his back to her, his face illuminated by the fire place in their bedroom. He was reclined in a large leather chair; he didn't answer and only moved to turn the page on his book.

"Angelus! Where. Are. They?" She demanded coming around the large leather Downing Guard chair.

His face looked to her, pretending as if he had just noticed her presence, "Oh, you're back. Just how traumatized was our little house guest?"

The blonde frowned, "That is not funny. If we hadn't have come, there is no telling what they would have done to her."

"There is telling, my dear. I'm guessing there would have been a lot of blood shed and that prized little hymen of hers would have been a thing of the past." Smiling at his dark humor, he set his book down to the table next to him and patted his lap, "Now come give Daddy a little attention."

"You must be totally fucking sick in the head. You are not touching me until you tell me where those two freaks are." She crossed her arms defiantly.

He scoffed at her words, "Buff…baby, I don't know what you want me to say. I can't let you go and kill my favorite childer. It simply doesn't work like that."

"What do you want _me_ to say, Angelus? That it's ok to kidnap and torture my classmates in my 'honor'? Do you honestly think that I'll ever be ok with things like that?"

"Honestly? No." He stood gracefully, towering over her petite frame. His dark eyes swept over her curves and then back to her face, "Will I ever accept your need of these vile mortals' affections? Of course not. Can't we just agree to disagree?"

She groaned loudly and took a couple of steps away from him, "It's not that simple and you know it! Just tell me where they are! I promise not to hurt them… too badly."

He stalked toward her, feeling her body's reaction to his, "You came to me thirsting for Darkness and now you no longer want it? I thought you understood what you were getting into?"

She sighed, her venom lessoning a bit, but didn't move away from, "…this is different, Angel. I just don't want anyone to get hurt from me being careless."

He pushed a piece of golden hair away from eyes. His hand trailed around her face and down her neck. He caressed his mark, enjoying the feeling of it under his fingers, "My Precious Slayer…do you think this is freedom? People die, Buffy, every single day."

A tired tear slipped from her eye, "I know! I know that. If Spike and Drusilla had killed Emily I would only have myself to blame. I was being selfish and lost in my own world-"

With sight of her fallen tear, gone was the momentarily gentle Angelus. He gripped her shoulders tightly, "It's what you wanted! It's why you shed those same tears to the moon every night. This weepy, angelic martyr was not a part of the deal!"

She quickly got out of his grasp and moved to the opposite side of the room, "I don't want it to be! Don't yell at me as if I don't remember how this all started!"

"Then why are you acting like an idiotic child? You have more sovereignty being offered at your feet than you know what to do with! _Why_ won't you take it?"

"Why does it have to be so cut and dry with you? I'm still a human being, Angelus!"

Angelus gave a cruel, loud laugh, "You've never been just a human being and you know it! *When all of your wishes are granted, baby, many of your dreams will be destroyed!"

Buffy let out a frustrated scream and covered her face with her hands, to prevent Angelus from seeing anymore tears. She felt the truth in his words, she just wasn't ready to accept them all yet. After a few deep breaths, she moved her hands away and mentally spoke to her mate, _{I can't think about this anymore. My brain will __**fucking**__ explode! Spike and Drusilla are __**not**__ off the hook…I just...I really just want Mr. Gordo right now.}_

Angelus cocked an incredulous eyebrow at her, _{…the pig? Of all things you could say right now, you want to go get that pig?}_

She crossed her arms again and stared at him rebelliously_, {Don't make fun! I just need some of Old Buffy around. Something that hasn't been corrupted by my Slayer-ness.}_

The most powerful creature that Angelus had ever met now wanted to take solace in a stuffed animal. He shrugged slightly, _{Fine. Let's go.}_

She smiled and her mood lifted slightly. She crossed the room and leaned up to kiss him. _{Thank you. For understanding.}_

Wearing a crude smile, he smacked her ass and began to walk out of the room, "Don't worry. I'll find some way for you to pay me back."

* * *

Xander hung up his phone with a deep sigh. He had just finished talking to a highly emotional Willow, who he had a difficult time keeping up with. He knew exactly what she was feeling, though.

He had carefully placed all of his anti-vampire repellants against the windows of his basement. The front to his house had hidden pockets of garlic and stains of holy water. He thought on their conversation as he made his way back to the basement.

//_  
"Xander?"_

"_Hey, Will. What's up?"_

Sniffle.

"_I'm just so worried, Xander. I'm not so sure everything's going to be ok. I've just got this gut feeling that…that things just aren't going to be the way they used to."_

"_Oh, Willster…I know how you feel. But, Giles is looking into this. We're going to get her back."_

"_Didn't you see when she yelled at us…? I saw the look in her eyes, Xan. She's different."_

"_He must have her under some sort of vampire thrall…"_

"_That's exactly what I was thinking!"_

"…_or a spell! That's it! The prophecy was probably not real…"_

Whimper.

"…_But what if it is? What if she becomes what Angelus wants her to be?"_

"_Let's not think like that, Will. We can't. For Buffy's sake, we are going to figure something out."_

Silence.

"_Do you remember that day we had a picnic in the park?"_

"_Uh…yeah! Of course, Will! We had watched, like, 6 episodes of Scooby Doo the night before and decided that it was only fair that we had a proper Scooby Gang veg out session. In the DAYLIGHT; no vamp trouble possible."_

"_Your idea, of course!"_

"_The most brilliant idea, ever. Giles wasn't so please that we had ditched school, though."_

"_First school day I'd ever ditched. Only school I'd ever ditched."_

"_Don't worry, Will, you'll catch up soon enough."_

"_Goodness, I remember it so well. Buffy and I could not stop laughing when you stuffed four Twinkies in your mouth at the same time!"_

Scoff.

"_Four? Please. It was __five__, Willow. And don't you forget it!"_

Giggle.

"_I won't, Xander. I promise that I'll never, ever forget that day..."  
\\_

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, hands fanned out on his chest. Solemn, but firmly, he whispered to himself, "He's not going to take her from us. He's not going to take her from me."

* * *

Buffy and Angelus glided through the streets, their sharp eyes keeping watch over each other. Seemingly quiet, though have a full conversation in their minds, they took the short walk to the Slayer's old home.

Arriving at the front door to her old home, Buffy stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, "You realize someone's following us, yes?"

"Of course. I'm going to go look around the house to see if there's anyone else. You go inside; I'll only be a second."

She looked at him unsure for a moment, and then nodded. He slipped away gracefully and she got her keys out to open the door. She inserted her key, but before she could twist the lock the door swung open…

And there stood her mother.

"Mom!" Buffy shot a nervous glance behind her, checking for Angelus "You're here!"

Joyce looked at her daughter curiously, knowing something was going on. "Yes, I live here. Interesting concept, isn't it? Where have you been?"

"Um…well…It's just…you've been gone for the past week and-"

Buffy's explanation was cut off by her mother enveloping her into a hug. She let go and led her daughter into the house, "Oh, I know, honey. I'm really sorry about that. The vendors in LA were just_ so_ difficult to work with. I'll make it up to you and make your favorite dinner tonight."

Buffy pulled away slightly from her mother with a nervous smile on her face. "That's awesome, Mom, really it is. But, there's something I have to tell you first."

"Sure, hon. What is-" Her gaze suddenly shifted behind Buffy. "Who are you?"

Angelus stalked gracefully into the house and positioned himself next to Buffy. He stared at Joyce intensely making her break eye contact from him.

This is exactly what Buffy didn't want. Angelus was not known for tact and her mother knew nothing of her double life. This was not going to be easy, "Mom, this is Angelus. He's my…my hu-"

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend. It's such a… pleasure to meet you." He accepted Buffy's look of shock over his choice of diplomatic words with a sly smile.

Joyce gave a quick appreciative once over at him. He was tall and very handsome. His dark looks only added to the dangerous and slightly unnerving look in his eyes. Quickly jumping back into 'Mom Mode' she questioned rapidly, "Angelus is it? And how exactly do you know, Buffy? How old are you? You know my daughter is only 17, correct?"

Angelus resisted answering her questions as brutally honest as possible. He cocked an irritated eyebrow, "I seem to know a lot more about your daughter than you do."

The look of Joyce's face made Buffy quickly interject, "Maybe it's best if we sit down and have this discussion."

Hesitantly Joyce nodded and let her daughter guide her to the living room. Angelus closed the door, but remained standing, as if being around the elder Summers made him agitated.

Buffy fumbled nervously for a moment, searching her mind for the right place to start off.

Overcome with anxiety herself, Mrs. Summers shouted, "Just spit it out, Buffy! You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No! …I highly doubt that would ever happen…" She took pity on her mother's look of bewilderment and began her story, "Remember when that fire happened back at Hemery…?"

Angelus remained by the doorway of the living room, every so often glancing out of the window while Buffy told her story. She explained everything; Giles, the Scooby Gang and even what Angelus was to her. Even though, she only lightly treaded over the issue of their newly formed bond.

Joyce stared down at her hands for a moment. She raised her gaze to her daughters and spoke shakily, "You are both telling me that vampires and other…demons exist."

"Yes." Buffy replied. Angelus scoffed at the woman and turned away from the pair, leaning on the wall leading up to the stairs.

Mrs. Summers ignored Angelus, "And he has been a vampire since 1753 and you…you've been a Vampire Slayer since you were 15?"

The Slayer shot her gaze over to Angelus whose back was still turned to them. "Yes, it's all true."

"…I don't believe this." She shook her head in disgust got up and headed toward the entrance to her home. She gave Angelus her most stern look and opened the door, "I don't know how you got my daughter to believe your lies, but it's time for you to leave now."

"We aren't lying, Mom. It's all the truth." Buffy pleaded to her mother. She walked towards her mother and stood slightly behind Angelus.

"Buffy, you are 17 years old. I've seen men like this before. And if he doesn't leave this instant, I _will _be calling the police." She made a gesture for Angelus to leave once again.

Angelus immediately took her calling him a mere man as an insult. He let his demon appear and got right into her face, slamming the door shut in the process, "I **am** the law in this town, Joyce!"

Her mother screamed and threw herself against the door, "Oh my God!!"

Angelus inhaled the fear, letting it enter into his nostrils like a rush of cocaine. It had been a few days since he had felt that exhilaration of fright as strong as this woman's. Buffy's head spun slightly all of a sudden. A light headed, but pleasant feeling cascaded all around her.

Buffy pulled Angelus back quickly, trying to ease her mothers' fears, "It's ok, mom. Don't worry he's not going to hurt you."

"God, no…Oh my God, no! Buffy? What has he done to you?!" Joyce grabbed her chest in absolute fright inching her way towards the dining room.

All of a sudden Buffy realized what was happening. She was feeling Angelus' pleasure so much, her own body was reacting. She attempted to control the inhuman color of her eyes and tried to comfort her mother once again. "Mommy, you don't understand! I am still the same; I'm still your daughter."

When Buffy reached out toward her, she recoiled in fear, "No! Leave me alone! Please, just leave me alone!" Joyce opened the door once again, not seeing any other way out. She prayed to every God there was that they would follow her command.

Tears began to well in Buffy's silver tinged eyes, as she tried to speak. Her lips couldn't form the words; her mother was afraid of her.

_{Angelus, I need to get out of here.}_

Angelus growled loudly at the sudden, downward changed in Buffy's emotions. The animal-like noise caused Joyce to run further from the door to give them more room to accept her offer. He didn't let her get too far, slamming his hand near her head, trapping the older Summers' woman against the wall with his arms.

_{No! Please! She's already afraid of me!}_

Angelus gave another, more exaggerated, growl close to her Mothers' face and backed away. He swept his mate into his arms and walked out of the door, slamming the door shut as he went.

Joyce collapsed onto the floor, dazed by what she had just witnessed. She stared blankly, gasping for air, unable process anything else for several long minutes. Finally, she lifted herself from the floor and went into the kitchen.

There was only one thing she could think of doing at that moment.

On the other side of town, Giles was having that exact same thought.

He took another sip of his double scotch on the rocks and reclined into his chair. The radio was on, the heavy rock n' roll riffs carrying through the room. He hadn't listened to this kind of music since his days as Ripper. Now, he found it strangely comforting.

In front of the children he could pretend that he was handling Buffy and Angelus' bond. Inside he was dying. He couldn't believe how much he had let his Slayer down. Even if, apparently, it was a prophecy and he had no control over it at all. He could have done something, anything.

Buffy…she was a beautiful, bright girl even though she hid her intelligence through jokes. How else would she have managed to live for so long as a Slayer? Not only was she the most physically strong Slayer to date, she had the quick thinking to back it up. The pride she filled him with on a day to day basis surpassed any that he had created for himself. She was a worthy charge.

The most significant moment of his life was supposed to be him training a Slayer. However that was not the case. He had come to see her as more than a soldier, more than a killing machine. She was a fresh burst of true reality; she was his lifeline, his friend. Most of all, honestly, he had come to see her as his daughter.

Now this evil, disgusting creature was tainting her purity. He downed the rest of his drink, quickly. He would have to make her realize it. She needed to see that the 'man' she loved is the monster she should fear the most.

* * *

Ahhh, 2 chapters in less than a week! I'm on a roll! I'm really proud of this chapter and I would love to know what you guys think. Thanks so much for the response and I hope beyond hope that this inspires someone to start writing or continue writing in this 'scene'.

*Quote taken from aforementioned song.

XoxoxoX

Chyna


	8. The Great Calixto?

AN: I am so sorry this has taken so long! I was intent on putting this chapter out a WHILE ago. It was so big I had to split it into two parts. I was sure how this one is, but I tried! I really hope you like it. ~C

****

He ran as fast as his short body could take him through the wet, sticky cave. His leg was nagging him, causing him a great limp, but nothing was more important than sharing the sight he had just witnessed. He quickly came upon his destination: his Master.

The room was filled with ancient looking artifacts dramatically placed on the walls and ground. There were torches on the wall giving a dim light, and at the very center of the musky cave sat his Master in his throne. There were two guards there, who stood stone still, not even blinking an eye. He slithered up towards him quietly.

"Master…I have news of Angelus."

The tall, broad shouldered vampire turned towards the newcomer. His voice was smooth and arrogant, and carried with it a heavy Spanish accent. "Speak. What do you know?"

"The Scourge and the Slayer have gone through with the vampire ritual of Eternal Bonding. They are mates." The obviously deformed demon hissed out robotically from jagged teeth, his eyes flickering with magic.

The blonde vampire sat up in his makeshift throne in surprise, "Angelus… bonded with the Slayer?"

He stood, coming off of his pedestal and made his way over to an unconscious nude male hanging by chains on one of the walls. "This is going to prove a lot more difficult than I once thought."

"There's more Master." The demon slurred out.

The vampire turned to him again, conceit and beauty flowing with every move he made, "Tell me. Leave nothing out."

"Their eyes…they changed colors. I felt power in those tunnels…it was deafening. It…it strangled the air from my lungs. They are more dangerous than they know, Master. I think the Slayer is The One we were looking for."

A worried look took hold of the Master vampire's eyes, "This is…most unexpected." He shook off his concern and returned once again to his state of confidence, "Regardless, I am laying claim to the hellmouth."

"Master, maybe this Hellmouth isn't worth the trouble. We could always try Cleveland-"

"Are you accusing me of not being able to assert my dominance over this town? Are you questioning my power?" His vampiric face slid into place as he predatorily approached the cowering demon.

"No! N-no, of course not, Master Calixto!" He hung his head in fear and submission.

The one named Calixto growled loudly and angrily walked back to the now awake man, "Leave me. All of you! I have plans to make!"

He stroked the frightened man's hair as his minions ran out of the cave. The human tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the gag. "Shhh, delicate human. You live your life always expecting the next day. As my Master taught me… everyone has a weakness, my dear."

He gripped him by the throat, "Allow me to show you."

****

There was a quiet, peaceful silence after their love making. It was unlike any before; there were no boastful words out of Angelus, no witty banter from Buffy, just pure, blissful silence.

Angelus gently stroked her hair that laid slightly damp from sweat down her back and purred slightly as she nuzzled in closer to his neck. The sheets were wrapped around them in a tangle and they lay partly uncovered. They were unconcerned with their nudity and more interested in taking comfort in each other.

He had rushed her home in a hurry, looking to wash away the emotions Joyce had left upon her. Straight to the bedroom, he laid her down, and filled her body with a different feeling. They stayed this way until Buffy decided to break the silence.

"I didn't get a chance to get Mr. Gordo."

He made an indifferent noise, but continued to stroke her hair.

Irritated at his apathy, she lifted herself to look him in the eye and whined, "That was our entire reason for going there, Angel. I was definitely intending on telling her sooner or later... I was just hoping for the later rather than the sooner."

Angelus growled and pulled her back down, "It's just a stupid fucking stuffed animal, Buff. It's not that big of a deal."

She rolled her eyes and let out a huff, but didn't respond, knowing that he would never truly understand why she wanted it. She relaxed again against his chest and he continued to pet her hair. A loud grumble from her stomach interrupted the comfortable silence.

Angelus looked down at her, "When was the last time you've eaten?"

Her face took on a thoughtful look as she tried to remember exactly when had had a full meal. With stressing about her mother and friends, not to mention her new dynamic with Angelus, she hadn't really had an appetite, "Huh…good question…"

He sighed slightly and sat up from the bed, moving Buffy to his side. He ran a hand through his hair and stood, still undressed.

Buffy whined in protest, reaching out to pull him back down, "Where are you going?"

He quickly dodged her hand and smirked down at her, his nude body glistening in the early morning moonlight, "To get you something to eat. For that matter, you've worked up a hell of an appetite in me, Buff. I'm taking a stroll."

Her at ease feelings quickly changed as she realized exactly what he meant. Her posture now rigid, she hastily said, "I don't know about that."

He cocked an eyebrow at her as he slid on his leather pants, "Come again?"

"You're going to go…kill someone, Angel, that's not taking a 'stroll'." She grabbed the silk top sheet and wrapped it around her body. She quickly jumped out of bed and in his way, standing in his path to the door.

Angelus chuckled slightly at her reaction and resumed putting on his clothing. While buttoning up his dark red velvet shirt, he mocked, "Well, what do you know? A vampire that drinks human blood! I mean, you do realize that I've been feeding this entire time, don'tcha Buff?"

A grim expression set on her face as she was forced to face reality. She had been ignoring it for so long, hoping she wouldn't have to think of it, "Yes. I know that. But…I just can't let you go out and kill people. It's wrong."

The tall vampire bit his lip sensuously and, his pants still only half buttoned, pulled her closer to him, "Mmmm… and so is fucking your enemy."

Buffy moaned almost inaudibly, though her face stayed hardened. Even though her body had no qualms with Angelus and his murderous escapades, she couldn't back down, not on this, "You are _not_ my enemy. I'm talking about innocent people."

He scoffed in response, his patience beginning to wear thin. She wasn't being swayed so easily to his way of thinking this time. He let her go and made a move for the exit, "No one is innocent, _Slayer_. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

She shook her head and blocked his attempt to move past her. Holding onto his waist firmly, she ground out, "No. I won't let you, Angelus!"

"You won't let me? You won't _let_ me…" Suddenly the look in his eyes changed. Sparks of red and amber swirled in his already midnight eyes.

And for the first time, in a long time, Buffy felt real fear going through her body from Angelus.

"What goes through your naïve little brain? I would burn this world to ash for you, Slayer, but I will **never** let you turn me human and I'm not going to play games and pretend that you could. I am not going to drink from animals nor will I steal from a fucking hospital. My strength is in the blood."

She stood silent, slightly intimidated, but she dared not show it. Her mind raced as she thought of a way to get him to stay. She didn't want anyone to die, especially not because of her, but she also knew that Angelus taking pigs' blood wasn't going to be an option.

Keeping eye contact, he gripped her shoulders tightly, moved in close to her face and whispered, "You can't pick and choose what you want from me. We are bound now. My desires aren't far from yours. Then again… they never have been…"

He let her go with a slight push and made his escape toward the door. Before he realized it, he was thrown onto the bed with the powerful half-dressed blonde straddling him.

Pinning him down, softly, yet directly she spoke, "Take from me."

_What? _Angelus said nothing as he peered up at the determined woman above him. Was the Slayer really offering herself as a meal?

"My blood is more powerful than anything you can find out there. Feed from me, Angelus." She explained, seeing the hopeful confusion on his face. She let the silk sheet fall away from her, revealing her supple skin underneath. He had bitten her before, when they had traded blood, completed their bond. However then, it was only momentarily, he hadn't taken much. What she was offering now was completely different. Finding herself thrilled by the thought, she arched her neck intending to entice him further, but it was unnecessary.

He had already made up his mind.

Angelus' eyes grew dark as he watched the erotic display above him. A snarl graced his lips and she began tracing her finger around them gently, staring trustingly into his eyes. His face shifted into his true form under her soft caress and he felt her arousal stir even more. She enjoyed his demonic side as much as he enjoyed her purity. His own arousal began to grow harder as she rubbed herself against him. Not hiding his need for dominance, he grabbed her hair and firmly bared her neck.

She squirmed, unable to stop the low moans escaping her throat, "Please, Angelus…please…"

His erection grew strong once again as heard her pleas for release. He began to lick and kiss along her neck, nuzzling the mark he had already left on her.

He quickly shucked his half buttoned pants off and tossed them to the floor, his Slayer still on top of him. Another moan from her pink, moist lips and he was buried to the hilt.

"Oh, my Angel…" She sighed softly when he was inside of her. She tried to raise herself up and ride him, but he wouldn't release the hold on her hair.

Even though she was on top, he wanted to take control of this situation. With a strong hand around her waist, he moved his hips up and down, smoothly, in and out of his Slayers body. His thick length was touching every part of her excited womanhood. Sucking and nibbling on her neck, he removed his hand from her hair and moved her hips up and down to meet his thrusts.

Needing more, he flipped them over and placed her legs over his shoulders deepening his thrusts, "Ah, fuck, you feel fucking unbelievable, my love…"

Buffy keened at the change of position, his large body pushing her tiny frame beyond pleasure and almost to the point of pain. "Now…please, please…"

Angelus released a growl and stared into his Slayers' eyes. They were brightly shining chrome, matching the unnatural red and black in his own eyes. While keeping his constant rhythm, he plunged his fangs into her neck. Another animalistic growl freed from his chest as Buffy cried out from her sudden orgasm.

Her mind was reeling as Angelus began slowly pulling her life force into his body. She felt pleasure track through her entire body as she unashamedly shook from her release. Gritting her teeth when she came back to Earth, she realized that her lover didn't follow her over the brink.

Angelus watched his golden beauty tremble from the pleasure he created and it only aroused him more. He sped up his thrusts, drawing out his orgasm as long as possible, and wanting to take Buffy with him this time. He increased the draw from her neck and felt the tightening in his body that said he could hold on no longer. He lifted his head with a roar and emptied his long dead seed inside of her.

They collapsed against each other in a boneless heap. Buffy lowered her legs and wrapped them around his waist holding him as tightly to her as she could in her weakened state. Angelus, meanwhile, was nuzzling the now closing wound on her neck, nestled comfortably on her breasts.

Giving a final lick, he murmured to her, "Well… maybe I would have reconsidered the hunt sooner if you were offering that."

Exhausted, Buffy could only give out a breathy laugh, her eyes closed from the intensity.

Realizing that there was only maybe an hour of darkness left he lifted himself, "I have to bring you food; the sun will be up soon."

She opened her eyes slightly and gave him a pout, "Don't want food…"

He traced around her kiss-swollen lips, "What did I tell you about pouting? There are much better uses for those lips."

He stood and redressed once again. Buffy, too exhausted to do anything but watch him, didn't bother resisting. He would return, and to be honest, she was more than a little hungry. Before she knew it, he was standing before her, totally dressed.

"Rest, little Slayer. When you open your eyes again, I will be there."

She closed her eyes.

****

"She's not coming, is she?"

Willow slid her nervous glance to her best friend. It was almost the end of their first class together and Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't think so, Xand."

Xander sighed and reclined into his chair, "I don't know what I'd even think she'd make an appearance. Now that she's got her vampiric sugar daddy, what does she need school for?"

"Xander." The redhead quietly admonished. "She said it's not like that. She's just…confused."

"She didn't seem too confused when she ditched us at the meeting the other night. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing."

Willow slumped in her chair, the exact way Xander had, "Well…maybe…maybe she's with Giles! She could be doing extra research with him!"

"She wasn't there this morning, Will. She's not here."

The teens were quiet until the bell rang, then they shuffled off glumly to their next class.

****

Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this! I'm sorry, but my muse took a vacation! Please forgive me? Next half out VERY soon!

C


	9. Bitter

****

She opened her eyes.

Angelus had made it back, just as the sun came over the horizon. There was only one 24 hour food place and it was on the opposite end of Sunnydale. He grabbed an egg salad sandwich, some fruit, and the biggest carton of orange juice he could find and returned to her without a minute to spare. She hungrily ate all of the food he brought and drank half the carton of orange juice. He had lain down next to her and they slept.

Now it was early in the evening and he had just returned from scouting for some more information. He stared down at her, his face an unreadable mask.

The Slayer wasn't the only one going through moral dilemmas. He wondered if she had ever considered what he was going though, his turmoil. The battles that he had been having with himself lessened as the days went on, but were not gone by any means.

It would be so easy to **kill** her right at that moment. She was so innocently sleeping on their bed, so trusting of him to not do her harm…

_Their bed?_

His eyes narrowed at her resting form, irritated by his comfort with her. She was his, which was for sure. He would even go as far to say that she was his obsession.

But he had, had plenty of obsessions before. Women and men, demon and human alike, had sparked his curiosity. After a few weeks, months maybe, he would grow bored of them. Aside from Drusilla, usually they would have been long abandoned.

His eyes relaxed and his face returned to his neutral, stoic look. He lifted a hand to her face, tracing her looks with his long graceful fingers. He moved a stray lock of hair from her face, giving him a better view of her.

She shifted into his touch slightly; her eyes remained closed in sleep. Her shoulders, unguarded and her hands, opened.

**Just so easy to snap her beautiful neck.**

As much as he would love to abridge their relationship to fuck, hate, fight, kill he couldn't. And as much as their coupling was complex it was also very simple; she belonged to him and he belonged to her.

His gaze traveled down her body. The silk sheet wound around her equally silky skin and he reached out to touch them. His hand on her calf, he felt her stir.

She opened her sleepy eyes to find Angelus staring down at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." They held each others gaze for a moment, knowing that things had changed greatly between them.

She sat up, pulling the sheet up with her, "What time is it?"

His hand moved along her thigh and he replied blithely, "A little after 6."

She made a little noise and shifted herself to be more comfortable, "I missed school."

"You needed your rest." A small smirk appeared on his face, wondering if she would notice he had left.

She blushed and put her hand on top of his, "I wonder why." She noticed that he was dressed, "Where…where did you go?"

Finally.

"I took a stroll, Buff …"

She removed her hand quickly, her eyes focusing on his, "No…"

He chuckled at the horrified look on her face. He grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring, soothingly, "Don't add any guilt to that pretty little head of yours. I paid a visit to Willy for some information about our would-be assassins."

Her face turned from horrified to angry and she said nothing, but glared at him. Lately, she found that looks went a lot further than words with Angelus.

"What?" The most innocent look she had ever seen from Angelus appeared on his face.

She shook her head, not swayed by his faux innocence. She rose from the bed, the sheet wrapped around her once again, and headed to her closet. While picking out clothes for the night, she muttered with only a tinge of irritation in her voice, "So, what did you find out?"

He took her spot on the bed and watched her dress, "There's a very heavy magical influence on this town. Aside from you and me, someone's working some big mojo."

"Hm. Things have been feeling a bit mucky," She turned to him, holding up two scarves, "Pink or blue?"

"Red."

"You're never any help," She sighed and placed the baby pink scarf on top of the clothes she picked out. Her choices were black Capri pants and a matching pink tank top. She went to the bathroom and began the shower. "Did he know where it's coming from?"

Relaxing, he lifted his hands behind his head and he replied, "There's a new guy in town, but that's all I got from him. No one knows his name or what he looks like. All of the regular's in the bar haven't been around lately. Willy's lost a lot of clientele."

"So, we're now on a hunt for missing vampires? My life gets more interesting by the night." Now in the shower she raised her voice so he would be able to hear her, "The gang is probably worried about me, you know. I have to meet up with them tonight."

"You're always so concerned about the things you 'have' to do, Buff. It gets old."

"Excuse me for not being a soulless, carefree demon!"

"Hey, I offered." He called back to her, "You're sincerely missing out!"

He heard her giggle from the other room, "Yeah, right, dead boy."

She finished her shower quickly and changed into her clothes. She came back out into the room and sat next to Angelus.

"Nice scarf." He said snottily, not pleased that she wanted to hide her mark from her friends.

She looked away from him for a moment touching the scarf around her neck, "I'm sorry…I-I just don't want to rub it in their faces."

"Yeah, sure." He seethed quietly, saving her punishment for later, "Let's get out of here already."

"Wait." Buffy caught his arm as he stood, "I need to use your phone."

"Again?" He wasn't opposed to her using it; it was just her reason for using it that bothered him.

"Yes, again. Now, gimme, gimme..." He gave her a look and she sighed and softened her demanding tone, "Please, Angelus?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her his phone, "Just hurry up, will ya? I don't have all night."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before retreating back into the bathroom.

****

Joyce sat at the kitchen table, her shoulders hunched over, robotically drinking her straight up vodka. Her eyes had a glazed over appearance as she stared unblinkingly at the refrigerator. She hadn't left her home since Buffy was there, her unused sick days coming into good use. It was more than fear that kept her home. It was the mere thought that if she left the house she would have to face the truth.

Her daughter was a monster.

Joyce, as oblivious as she may seem, was no fool. She knew something strange was happening with Buffy, even in L.A., and that moving to Sunnydale did not help. She remembered when that 'gang' had attacked the school during the parent/teacher conferences, how strong her daughter was. It was right in her face, but she knew that she wasn't ready to handle the reality of the situation. She still wasn't.

She also recognized that her librarian, Mr. Giles, had joined in on the fight. He had to know what was going on, as well. Buffy had always told her in case of an emergency to call Mr. Giles. She had assumed it was because of her extra tutoring she was getting; maybe she was in the library a lot. No…no this was something that had nothing to do with school.

*Ring, Ring!*

She jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. She slid her tired gaze to the kitchen counter and watched. She couldn't talk to anyone right then. Even though she knew that the person on the other end wasn't just anyone.

*Ring, Ring!*

She got up and went into the living room. Unable to walk all the way into the room, she collapsed against the door frame.

*Ring, Ring!*

She closed her eyes when the answering machine finally picked up.

"Mom? Mom…I know you're there…please. I really need to talk to you. I-I mean you've got things all wrong. We wouldn't…I wouldn't ever hurt you. This is Angelus' cell phone number. 408-223-2779, in case you didn't get my other messages… My phone broke a few nights ago…again. *awkward laugh* Mommie…just call me, ok?"

Tears slipped past her eyes as she leaned against the frame. She waited until Buffy had hung up, before walking over and slumped on the couch. She shakily lifted the phone and began dialing the numbers that she had learned to memorize by heart.

It was time to get some answers.

****

"Same as always?"

Buffy ignored his snarky attitude as she walked back into the room, "She didn't answer."

_*Did you think it would be any different?* _Angelus gathered the disappointed young girl in his arms.

"Yes. I did." She sighed and gathered her emotions and looked up at him, *_Listen…tonight…I think I should go alone tonight.*_

_*Here we go again…*_

_*It would be for the best, Angelus.*_ She laid her head gently on his chest, *_You scared them last time. I don't want to lose them like I'm losing Mom…*_

Angelus felt the turmoil coming from his Slayer, the desire to make peace. Unable to deny her and realizing he had his own work to do he conceded, _*Fine. But, if I feel anything at all wrong with you…*_

_*…you'll be there. Right.*_

"We should go. I'll take you to the school and then try to get some more information on this supposed Master."

Buffy was shocked that he relented. She nodded and let him lead her out the door.

****

Giles put down the phone quietly. He ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed. Things were proving to be more difficult than he imagined. Composing himself once again, he left the office and went back to the library.

"Who was it, Giles?" Willow asked cautiously. With the way things were going lately, it seemed that they were only receiving only bad news.

The Watcher looked up at the children in the room. Willow and Xander had been in communications with him all weekend, while he tried to find a way to make things right. They had just arrived in the library when the telephone interrupted them. He considered his options, tell them the truth or figure the situation out for himself.

"It was nothing. Just a call about an order I placed for restocking some school books." He lied smoothly and removed his handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

Willow nodded, but looked unconvinced. He seemed more stressed than when he first took the call. "Oh."

"So…you were saying?" Giles continued.

"Buffy didn't make it to class today. Like... any of them." Willow replied, sadly.

"Have either of you heard from her at all?"

"Not a word, G-man. We stayed home all weekend and she didn't even bother to call OR check up on us." Xander rolled his eyes. Willow stayed silent and shook her head no.

"Yes…well, it would seem the case, wouldn't it?" He removed his glasses, for what seemed like the third time, and began cleaning it with his handkerchief. "Furthermore, it appears that the vampire population is fairly under active considering the Slayer's…well, considering she's-"

"Too enthralled with her Vamp-Daddy?" Xander bit out.

Willow tossed him a look, but didn't admonish him, "Xander and I were thinking, Giles. What if this whole 'prophecy' thing is just a big ploy from Angelus? I mean, he is known for his schemes."

"Yes, it's most definitely a possibility. I've been doing a bit more research on Angelus as of late. He is master of manipulation and there was no limit to what he would do to catch his prey."

"But, Buffy's now with him willingly, unless she's under some sort of spell. Why doesn't he strike now?"

"Another very good point, Willow. From that reasoning it would seem that she is not under any type of enchantment. He wants something else."

"If it's not a spell, why is she still with him? After all he's done to her, to us…" Willow threw a helpless look at Xander.

Xander scoffed at her question, growing more heated by their conversation, "Maybe her first Watcher told her it was Buffy the Vampire _Layer_, instead of Slayer."

"Xander, that's quite enough!" Giles snapped and replaced his glasses, "Being bitter is not going to help this situation in the slightest. We have to examine this with a _level head _from every angle."

Xander sighed, his face lessening the angry emotions and showing some of the hurt he felt. "I'm sorry…you're right."

Giles opened his mouth to speak again, when the sound of the doors being opened cut him off.

"Hey, guys."

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her friend. "You weren't in class today! We were worried!"

"I know. I had, uh… a few things to do. But, I'm here now." She turned to the men in the room, "And I wanted to apologize for the last meeting. This isn't how I wanted things to turn out."

Giles sighed and nodded unable to find words.

His irritation returned by Giles' silence, Xander spoke, "Then how do you want things to be, Buff? You bring Psycho Killer, run, run, run here and expect us to all hold hands and sing along?"

Buffy knew this would be coming, "No, Xander. That's not what I was expecting. I wanted to tell you guys alone. He insisted on coming with me."

"And you couldn't have said no? Does he have you under some kind of thrall? Where is he now?" Xander asked, bitterly.

"He-he had to take care of some things. And no, I'm not under any spell or glamour, or thrall. I'm his and he's mine. That's it."

Willow took a seat next to Xander. Feeling the tension, Buffy chose to stand, albeit awkwardly, by the front desk.

"Buffy… he terrorized us. He killed my fish! He turned Teresa… How can you trust him? How can you expect us to trust him?" Willows eyes were wide as she pleaded to her friend. Though she tried to keep her voice calm, it was stained with panic and emotion.

"I don't expect you to trust him. I expect you to trust me." She shifted her feet slightly to look at everyone, "I love him, but I love you guys, too. I would never, ever let anything happen to you."

The room went silent with uncertainty, everyone unsure of what to say next, until Giles broke the silence.

"She's right, children. This is real. There is nothing we can do except," his gaze hardened as he looked to Buffy, "except deal with the situation at hand."

Willow let out a moan of disapproval when Xander stood abruptly, "You may be willing to accept… _this_," He tossed a hand towards Buffy, "but I'm not, Giles. This isn't Buffy. She would not give up her Calling to be some vampire's whore. I don't know who the hell this is." Disgusted, he knocked his chair back and with one final glare, fled the library.

As Willow stood and began to walk out after Xander, Buffy meekly tucked a piece of hair behind her head and stared at her feet, "I knew this would be a bad idea."

The red head stopped short and turned to her best friend, "It wasn't a bad idea. We're just scared, Buffy…"

Buffy watched her friend leave and whispered to her retreating back, "I know, Will. I'm scared too…"

She turned to Giles, the only one who hadn't walked out on her…yet. "I didn't do this on purpose, Giles. It…it just happened. And it feels like this is something bigger than just Angelus and I. It's more than evil and good. If either one of us could have avoided this do you actually think tha-"

She stopped in mid-sentence and turned from Watcher with a hand over her face.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Giles asked; dread quickly filling him that something else may be wrong with his Slayer.

"I'm fine. I-I just need a moment…to calm myself." She took several deep breaths, trying to rid the unnatural color of her eyes. She felt instantly when Angelus was prodding into her side of their bond. She did not want him to know how upset she was getting.

"What is it? Do you need water?" Giles rounded around the library table to grab a bottle of water.

"No." She turned to face him again, her normal eye color firmly in place. "I'm ok. I-I just didn't want him to know I was upset."

Giles guided his…_was she even his Slayer anymore_?… to a seat, "So, he_ can_ feel your emotions."

She smiled, grateful that he was willing to act like everything was normal, even though nothing was, "Yes. And I can feel his. Usually, but only when I try super hard to or when I get overly emotional. It kinda takes the mystery out of a relationship, doesn't it?"

Giles let out a small humorless laugh, "Yes…yes, I suppose it does. And what has become of your telepathy?"

"Well…we can control it better. I can't really hear his thoughts and he can't hear mine. It's only when we're talking directly to each other."

"Hm. Very interesting." He stood and grabbed one of his notebooks and a pen.

She watched his movements, "So… are you actually interested in my life or are you just pumping me for info for one of your TweedMan journals?"

Giles stopped his Watcher like instinct and looked at his charge. Even though it had been a very short time, he saw the maturity in her eyes. Her posture was poised and her body language read clearly as someone who was prepared for a fight. Something she must have picked up from Angelus, no doubt. "Of course not. I care about what happens to you, Buffy, very much. This is not for the Watchers Council; these are for my own private notes. I wish to protect you as much as I can."

"Thanks. 'Cause, I really need that right now." Her eyes watered at his heartfelt words and she fought the tears back, "My mom… Angelus and I went to my house to get some of my things and she was there. I thought that I should tell her the truth. She didn't believe me…so Angelus decided to show her."

"I suppose he didn't take the most tactful route."

It was Buffy's turn for a solemn chuckle, "No…not at all. I guess… Well, Angelus got pleasure out of her fear and some of it…I guess, passed on to me. She saw some of my not-so-human qualities."

She lifted her tear filled eyes to him, "She won't talk to me. She won't even answer my phone calls."

"Oh, dear girl." Giles sat his pen and pad down and opened his arms to embrace her.

Buffy took the short distance between them quickly and wrapped her arms around her Watcher. Regardless of the bond, the tears began flowing down her face and she clung to him tighter.

"You cannot blame yourself, Buffy. She doesn't understand, yet, but everything will work out. I promise you." Giles closed his eyes as he hugged his charge.

"I'm losing everyone, Giles. Everyone." She buried her face into his jacket, not caring about the rough fabric against her skin.

"No, you're not. This is a transition, a change we're not used to. It's going to take time…" _Time, indeed_, thought Giles, _time enough to try to fix this mess as much as I can_.

"Have a habit of touching other peoples' women, do you, Rupert?"

The touching moment was broken apart by the cold voice coming from the door. Buffy looked and found her love standing there, looking none too pleased.

"Angelus. You're here." She promptly moved across the room and into his arms. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"You were upset." His gaze turned from her and met with the Librarians'.

"It wasn't his fault." She quickly said, recognizing the deadly look in his eyes, "We were talking about what happened with Mom. I didn't mean for you to come all the way over here."

"I told you, Buff. I'd be here." He lifted his hand and carefully wiped her now drying tears from her face, "Don't cry, baby. You know I don't like you wasting tears."

She shifted into his hand, taking his rare gentleness without question.

Giles watched them interact, puzzled. This was definitely not the Angelus that he knew. Even though he was known for being manipulative, there was something undeniably believable about his demeanor.

Angelus took a look around the room and notice the tossed over chair._*What happened here? Where are the other two humans_?*

Buffy outwardly giggled, _*Humans, Angelus?*_

_*Buffy…*_

She sighed, _*Xander stormed out on me. He said…he said that I wasn't the real Buffy, that he didn't know who I was. The real Buffy would never be… a vampires' whore. Willow went after him*_

The inhuman growl that came from Angelus knocked Giles out of his musings.

"Angelus, no! Where are you going?" Buffy stopped him before he left his room.

"I am going to find him. And when I do I'm going to rip his fucking throat out." Angelus eyes blazed red at the information of Xander, insulting wife.

Immediately remembering Xanders' harsh words Giles knew who he was speaking of, "He's a child, Angelus. He doesn't understand what's taking place."

Angelus turned his red eyes to Giles causing the watcher flinch unintentionally, "So, because he's an idiot I'm supposed to let him get away with disrespecting my mate?"

In a flash Angelus was right next to him, "The only reason why you and your elk are still alive is because of Buffy. He keeps rejecting his lifeline."

"Angelus!" Buffy was in between them in the next moment. She pushed him back and stood defiantly in front of Giles. "Enough! You are not going to rip anyone's throat out!"

"Do you expect me to let him go after what he said about you? I thought we talked about this?"

She stood her ground, "We did! And we also talked about you staying away from my friends!"

"This is pushing it, Buffy! I would stay away from them as long as they respect me and mine; obviously, they haven't."

Two vampires quietly entered the room, most likely after hearing Angelus raise his voice, Giles noticed with some alarm.

Buffy noticed them enter as well, "What are they doing here, Angel?"

"I'm sick of playing by everyone else's rules in our town. I found that little fucker that was following us."

Buffy cast a glance at her Watcher then back to Angelus. She definitely had not told him about the attack on the mansion or the fledgling that had been stalking them.

"Obviously, he's someone's minion. I smell the taint of controlling magicks all over him. He's one of the missing. So now, knowing that, it begs me to understand why you're wasting time pretending to be the Slayer."

Giles took that moment to step in on the conversation, "You've been challenged?"

A mocking smile appeared on the vampires face, "What? Your precious little Slay-gal doesn't tell you everything?"

Giles let out an irritated huff and openly glared at the vampire.

Buffy simply ignored the enraged vampire and turned back to her mentor, "Yes, Giles. They sent about a dozen vamps to the Mansion the other day. But, it wasn't anything that we couldn't handle."

"This is what we need to do right at this moment, Buff."

She took hold of her Watcher again, quickly, "I have to take care of this. I'll see you soon." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, much to Angelus' dismay, and turned back to her lover, her face full of determination.

"Let's do it."

"Ah, that's my girl." Angelus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and threw a wink at Giles. "I'll have her home by midnight, daddio!"

The two fledglings opened the doors for the couple and they all exited the library.

Giles stared at the swinging doors for a moment, his eyes full of malevolence. He returned to his office the next moment. It was time to get rid of Angelus, once and for all.

****

"Did you like your lesson, dearie? It was most certainly one of the best times I've had in this dreary town." Calixto superciliously walked over to a glass bowl filled with water and dipped his blood stained hands in them. After they were perfectly clean he grabbed a towel to dry them and turned back around.

"What? No response? After all I've done for you, you should be grateful!" His eyes darkened with lunacy and he quickly threw his towel to the ground, "Someone, take this pitiful whelp from my sight!"

Quickly two of his guards came in to drag the broken and very dead corpse from the cavern. As they were exiting, the limping minion entered into the room.

"M-master?"

Calixto's still crazed eyes flew to the young vampire, "What is it now, you wretched gimp?"

The vampire, Orlando, shirked back and spoke quickly, "I have more news on your mission, sire."

The attractive blonde vampire forced himself to calm down, "Again? You are…efficient, aren't you?" He went back to his throne and gracefully sat.

Taking another calming, yet unnecessary breather, he spoke again, "Come forward. Tell me what you know, young one."

"It was only rumored that the Great Prophecy existed, but I have found proof, my sire! The Aurelius have offered their assistance to you. They have given us this,"

Orlando reached inside of his coat and retrieved a short piece of ancient looking parchment. He lowered his gaze and gave it to his Master, then quickly scurried back to his position.

Calixto quickly scanned the page then shrieked with merriment, "Yes…yes, this is it!" He smiled broadly scanning the page once again. "I need the Slayer. Here. At any cost."

"But…but Master…I've seen them fight. It's near impossible to even think of defeating them."

The older vampire gritted his teeth, his emotions once again switching lightening fast, "I already have someone following them, you dimwit. Simply, find her alone. I must. Have. The. Slayer."

Orlando nodded quickly and retreated from the dampened cave.

Calixto smiled at the piece of paper in his hands, then searched around the room. "Alone…no…I mustn't be alone…"

"Guards!! Another one! I need another one!"

* * *

AN: Ok, so, this part was a LOT bigger than I anticipated. I really hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for the response!

The next parts: Find out what the hell is wrong with 'Ol Calixto, the secret Joyce/Giles convo, where Spike and Drusilla floated off to, and loads more. *blissful sigh* I got my muse back!

Peace & Blessings Manifest

~Chyna

ps. I'm building my website now, where you'll be able to find my music, portfolio, and my writing(fanfiction and otherwise). So stay tuned! Until then, I remain at . :)


	10. The Ides of March

_**Please don't beat me! Sorry it's taken so long! ~Chyna**_

* * *

_//_

"_Mr. Giles."_

_The man in question sighed impatiently into the phone, "This is he. Who am I speaking with?"_

_The caller hesitated for a moment, much to his dismay. As he was about to hang up, she spoke again, "This is…Joyce Summers. I'm the mother of-"_

"_Buffy." He finished in shock, "Oh, Mrs. Summers. W-What a surprise."_

"…_yes…I was thinking the same thing."_

_Quiet._

_Realizing how difficult it must be for her to call him, he spoke, "I can only assume that you've called because of Buffy's new…developments."_

_Joyce let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Yes. That's ex-exactly what I'm calling about. I don't know where to start…"_

"_Well, let me. Everything that she confided in you is true. There is no normal, happy Sunnydale."_

"_I've come to realize that. I mean, I knew that this was a strange place to live. With all the… gang members, I mean." _

_Giles shook his head at her denial, "There are no gang members, Joyce. No amount PCP could ever do that to a human being. We live on a Hellmouth and we are dealing with demons."_

_Joyce snapped quickly, "Be that as it may, _why_ does it have to involve Buffy? Can't she quit? Isn't it time for someone else to take her place?"_

_Giles took pity on the woman and returned to his normal, calm voice. "No. She will forever be the Slayer. This is her Calling. Now that she is linked to Angelus, it proves even more difficult."_

"_That man…Angelus. He did this to her?" The question came out more of a statement._

_This time he could not escape the venom in his voice, "Make no mistake, that demon is no man, Joyce. When he had a soul he helped Buffy, perhaps even loved her. He no longer has that soul."_

"_There aren't any…potions or, or spells to stop him? There's nothing…?"_

"_It's not that simple. There are forces at work that are much stronger than us."_

_Desperation entered her voice as she recalled the story Buffy had told her, "But you're her W-watcher. She says there's an, an institution that you all work for. Why aren't they doing anything to stop this?"_

"_Mrs. Summers, if we contact the Council, they would prove to be more difficult than anything we're facing right now. They are not to be trusted." He could tell the poor woman was grasping at straws._

"_Well…his soul. You said that he was once helped Buffy. Why can't we give back his soul?"_

"_I'll be honest with you. It is very likely that we could restore his soul. However, the chance of him returning to this very creature is high and I would say the only way to truly help Buffy, is to rid her of the demon forever."_

"_You mean…kill him?"_

_His voice was grim, but determined as he spoke, "That's exactly what I mean."_

_//_

Giles was broken out of his thoughts as the library doors swung open. He stood and walked out of his office to face his expected visitor.

"Hello, Mrs. Summers."

She nodded nervously, "Mr. Giles."

"Come. Take a seat." He pulled out a chair for her at one of the nearest tables and waited until she sat, "Would you like anything to drink? Water or tea, perhaps?"

"Have any vodka?"

He cocked an eyebrow at the blunt question, but continued unfazed, "Will Scotch do?"

"Perfectly." She watched as he went to his office and returned with a bottle of half filled Scotch. She waited until she received her glass, took a long swig, and faced him again.

"Now…what do we have to do to get my little girl back?"

****

* * *

****

The walk home was uneventful. However, Buffy was dreading having to talk with Angelus, as she knew she would have to.

"Go check on our guest. Make sure he's still…comfortable." Angelus said and his minions left for the basement where the captive was being held.

Buffy watched them go, miserably. Although demons weren't exactly the best company, at least she wouldn't be alone with Angelus. She felt his dark eyes on her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She turned around wearily, *Tell you what?*

Angelus just continued his dark stare and she slowly felt the queasy feel of jealousy from his side of their bond.

*About what I said to Giles about my mom?* She sighed and moved toward him until they were almost touching, *I want to share everything with you, Angelus. But…there are just some things I don't think you'll understand.*

"Ye of little faith!" He moved away from her, ignoring the urge to grab her, and flopped into his chair his leg resting over the arm of it, "And why do you think so low of me, little Slayer?"

"You really want to know? Alright." She glared at him slightly and began pacing the room, "You dismiss me every time I bring up my friends-"

"They're useless!"

She stopped with a stomp, *See what I mean? Why should I trust you with anything?!*

"Ok, ok, continue!"

She glowered at him and he returned her look with one of his own. She huffed and continued her pacing, "You don't know what it's like to have a mother, to love a parent."

Angelus opened his mouth to speak.

"And don't you **dare** say Darla because you'll be as dead as she is," He closed it quickly; "You can't even grasp the idea of why I wanted Mr. Gordo so badly. News Flash! I'm still human, Angelus!"

He regarded her seriously in that moment and stretched out his long arm, calling him to her. She obeyed immediately and sat in between his legs, her back comfortably resting against his chest. Surprisingly, he said nothing, but soothingly caressed her hair. She relaxed into his embrace, closed her eyes, and entered into his mind again.

*I understand…I'm _trying_ to understand your need for the hunt. But you have to understand my needs as well. Ever since this…us thing started, I've had to suppress my need to be the Slayer and to be human. I can't take it any longer.*

He didn't reply right away and continued his relaxing attentions to her hair. After a couple of minutes, when he felt her relax completely, he spoke shortly:

"Get up."

Buffy lifted her head and looked at Angelus curiously, "What?"

"I want you to get up and I want you to go hunting. I'll take care of the business downstairs." He stood from the chair, taking her with him, "Run, fight, kill the 'dreaded evil'. It's inside of you."

She smiled brightly and put her Angelus hand on his chest, "Angelus…"

He moved away from her, not amused by her emotions, "I just don't want you bothering me with your nagging while I have to work. That's all."

Knowing the truth, she ignored his comments, hugged him tightly, and gave him a firm, but loving kiss on the lips, "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful, Buff. I'm going against my better judgment."

"I will. Nothing Mr. Pointy and I can't handle." With a wink she left.

Angelus' light expression grew dim once again as his Slayer left. He hadn't really wanted her around while he interrogated the vampire below. He needed a spot of torture to get his proverbial blood flowing again. He turned on his heel and made his way to the cellar.

****

* * *

****

Xander!" Willow ran after her friend through the darkened hallways. "Xander stop!"

He stopped his fast pace and turned to her, "For what, Willow? For you to tell me I'm overreacting? That I need to just give up and accept what's happening?"

"No! I feel the same way you do, Xand. You do realize that this isn't just happening to you, don't you?"

"I do, Will, it's just-" He slammed his hand against the locked, making Willow flinch, "It's frustrating! Angelus is the last demon she should even think of being involved with and I'm helpless to do anything about it."

Willow watched him carefully. He was leaned up against the locker, his head resting against his arm in defeat. "You're wrong."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm a human 17 year old kid with no crime fighting abilities."

"That may be true, but you're not helpless. There maybe something that we can do." She reached into her bag draped across her shoulder and pulled out a book, "I swiped this from Giles' office. It's Romany."

Xander looked up at her, then to the tarnished book in her hands, "Romany. As in the ones that cursed Angel?"

"The very same." She nodded.

"You want to give him back his soul?"

She nodded again, excitedly, "I think we can do it, Xander. I didn't want to tell Giles…well because he *does* seem like he's accepting it."

Xander nodded and needlessly looked around to see if anyone was coming, "Right. But, say we do recover his soul. What happens when he loses it again? Will…we need to get rid of Angel all together."

"But Buffy loves him!" She protested her face in shock at his words.

"Yeah, so much so he got her into this mess! Look, I know she… cares for him, Willow, but he's stealing her life away. And you know that's the truth. This whole thing is madness and if Giles isn't going to stop it, *we* have to."

Willow bit on her lip, obvious turmoil written on her face. She turned from her best male friend and thought about his words. Could she do that to Angel? Could she do that to _Buffy_?

****

* * *

****

It didn't take too long for Buffy to find trouble. A few blocks away she spotted a group of three vampires surrounding a girl. She shook her head and stepped up to them.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" They turned and faced her and she was shocked by their faces. Their usual demonic face was showing, but their eyes had a bright yellow tinge to them.

"You're the Slayer." The tallest vampire spoke, his voice was robotic as he called to her.

Pushing past her shock, Buffy put her hands on her hips and quipped, "Thanks for that powerful deduction, Stephen Hawking. Have anything else enlightening to say before you die?"

"The Master needs you. You are to complete his rise to power. Come with me now." He reached out to grab her. The other two stood and watched in the background, the girl they had grabbed already running down the street.

Buffy pushed his hands away and sent him stumbling back, "I only know of one Master vamp in this town and he already has me. Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought you were."

The foolish vampire bared his teeth and hissed, "Angelus is a fool if he thinks he can rival my Master's power. You will come with me."

Buffy's eyes flashed at the demand, "I've been looking for someone to beat mercilessly. Looks like you're the lucky winner!"

She did a high kick and knocked the vampire backward. He quickly righted himself and ran for her. She laughed and gave him two quick punches to each of his sides and a palm to his solar plexus sending him crashing to the ground.

She jumped on top of him and smile, "Is the winner ready for his prize?", and sunk the stake deep into his heart. He exploded into thousands of particles of dust underneath her and she was left kneeling on the ground, "All right! Who's next?"

_Woosh!_

Buffy quickly turned toward the noise and saw a vampire holding a tranquilizer gun, grinning happily. She looked down to her leg and saw two darts jutting out from her calf. She pulled them out quickly and stood.

"Ow! That hurt!" She ran towards him, only slightly affected by the darts in her leg. Grabbing him, her hands preparing to break his neck, she heard 3 more shots and fell to the ground.

"Angelus…" She fought to stay woke, to send out the message to her mate that she was in danger. Whatever was in the dart hit her hard and fast, then everything went black.

****

* * *

****

As Angelus sauntered down the stairs, he could tell his playmate was already woke.

The vampire's unusual yellow tinged eyes followed Angelus as he confidently strode into the room. He watched as he simply nodded to his minions and they took it as a cue to leave them. Then the older vampire sat slowly down into a tall wooden chair directly in front of him. He said nothing, just stared.

Just when the vampire was about to scream from the silence in the room, Angelus finally spoke in a deep, calm voice, "Who is your Master?"

The vampire turned robotic then and spoke as if it was a speech rehearsed a thousand times, "I've sworn allegiance to my Master and nothing to all that oppose."

Angelus regarded him, unruffled, from his seated position, "You know…they say those without sight, have stronger abilities in other senses. Higher brain functions in some cases. If I took your eyes, would you remember then?"

The eyes in question widened and the yellow light dimmed in them slightly. With more tremble in his voice he responded again, "I-I've s-sworn allegiance to my Master and nothing to all that oppose."

Within a flash Angelus was next to him, his demon flesh staring down at him, "I was really hoping you would say that. You see, my lover doesn't really appreciate the finer arts of torture…yet."

He grabbed a scalpel from the table, "Now that's she's gone… we have more than enough time to play."

He used the extremely sharp object to pop open the buttons closing the vampires' shirt. He placed the cold sharp steel on top of his chest and turned to his other instruments of torture. He turned back around with a crystal pouring glass and picked up the scalpel again with his right hand. "Now, this is going to be extremely painful. Feel free to scream."

Angelus began drawing ornate designs into the vampires' chest and stomach. The vampire whimpered at the incisions, but remained relatively silent. Angelus smiled as he craved into the vampire, creating an intricate pattern of deep and shallow slices. He spent the next half hour with his latest project and soon had a masterpiece of suffering on the vampires' flesh.

He stopped and took a look at the artistry and technique his talented hand had created. His smile turned sadistic and brought the crystal glass over and poured the liquid into the tender wounds.

The vampire screeched in agony as the holy water felt like it burned through him. Angelus set down his tools and looked directly into his eyes, "This is only the beginning, whelp. Tell me who your Master is!"

Something in the air seemed to snap at Angelus' order and the unusual tinge of color disappeared from the vampires' eyes.

"It's Calixto! It's your childe Calixto!!"

Angelus stopped in confusion at the pulse of magick that had been in the room. Playing it off casually, he slapped the vampires' forehead. "See? Now was that hard? Tell me where he is."

"On the West end of Sunnydale, the cliffs. He's found a cave…he's there."

Angelus stared at him incredulously, "A cave? Your 'Master' lives in a cave? You really picked the wrong side, buddy." He went over to the sink in the middle edge of the room and began to wash the blood off his hands.

"That's not all."

He turned off the water and began drying his hands, "Go on."

"They have the Slayer."

Angelus stiffened, then slowly turned around, his face void of emotion, "They what?"

"The plan was to take the Slayer while you had me. And you foolishly let her go. He says the prophecy isn't about you. He wants to claim her."

Angelus growled violently and kicked over his tools. He shouldn't have allowed her to trick him into going out there without him. He stood with his hand clenched at his sides and tried to reach out to her, to feel anything.

Nothing.

He felt like he was locked out by some force. How could he have let this happen? Why didn't he pay more attention? How could he have not noticed that something had happened? His thoughts were interrupted by the foolish vampire's laugh.

"It's too late. While you were carving into me, you bastard, he was taking your girl. He's probably pounding away into your Slayer as we speak."

A manic look entered Angelus' eyes as he stepped closer to his pinned down body. His teeth were clenched and there was a low, constant growl coming from his chest. He gripped his smirking face tightly and without words dug his thumbs deep into the vampires' eyes.

Not taking a moment to enjoy his agonizing screams he wiped the blood on the squirming vampires ruined shirt and stalked out of the room.

He was going to find his mate.

****

* * *

****

"My, my, she's a masterpiece, this one. To think, all of these years and I thought Angelus had no taste what-so-ever." Calixto traipsed over to where two of his possessed minions stood, an unconscious Buffy hoisted up in between their arms. He traced her hair carefully, and then moved down to the crisp white top she wore. "Beautiful."

He turned suddenly and looked as if he needed to get a hold over himself. He tossed a casual hand over his shoulder, "Put her inside of the cage. Her… lover will be coming to rescue her soon. When he does…we'll be waiting. And he'll watch as I take her over and over again."

The handsome vampire left the room as Buffy was placed in the cage. They secured her inside and made sure the door was locked tightly before leaving the room. Moments later a brightly, well-dressed vampire propped a stool in front of the cage and sat down daintily. He eyeballed the cage with disgust and crossed his legs impatiently. It took less than 10 minutes for Buffy to begin to wake, but that was more than enough time for his irritation to grow.

Buffy groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. The first thing she became aware of was the smell. It smelled of death and earth, sulfur and unclean bodies. She opened her eyes to the dim lighting of the cave. She swept her gaze around the eerily lit cavern until it rested upon a tall, thin vampire sitting pretentiously on a stool in front of her cage.

The well dressed vampire quirked an eyebrow at her, distaste clearly written on his face, "It's about time. He's been waiting for you."

She blinked twice at him, showing her annoyance and also trying to clear the fog in her mind, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Generally, being ambushed and hit with poisoned darts knocks me right off my time schedule." She quipped, "Where am I? And who are you?"

The vampires' head rose slightly, "I am L'zerik. And you are in my Masters' lair."

"Master, eh? Well, couldn't your 'Master' come greet me himself?" She mockingly used air quotes. The haze in her head was clearing up; she tried to use her bond with Angelus to contact him. Nothing. It was like a brick wall surrounded her brain.

His snooty face suddenly turned very serious, "You mock him, but you have no idea what he is capable of. He is all powerful. I suggest you keep your foolish mouth shut."

Undeterred by him, she continued, "Oh, I think I know exactly what he's capable of. Blow darts. How 'all powerful'."

L'zerik stiffened, trying to restrain himself, "My maker has magics that none of your kind has ever seen. He has control over all the rebellious undead in this town. He is a descendant of Heinrich Nest of the Aurelius Order."

She stared at him for a moment, realizing exactly what the vampire was saying. She had several options at that point. Quickly, she decided on one; it was time to play dumb.

"Aurelius?" She rolled her eyes and got into character, "Sounds like a nasty sinus infection."

"You're no imbecile." The vampire growled, ignorant to her ploy. He was defending his Master's name and didn't realize he was being pumped for information, "You know your precious Angelus is head of the clan- or was supposed to be until he got that sorry soul."

"But, Angelus is back now, sans soul!"

"Too late!" The demon gave a hoity snarl, "Master Calixto has already taken his place, and gotten control of his clan, even the ones closest to him. His reign is over."

Smoothly going back into her role she spoke confidently, "And he's done all of this with magic? Listen, I'm the Slayer and I've been around a long time. That type of power is not even possible."

"Au contraire, little lady! I've been loyal to my maker for many years; he has no need for magics on me. But every other vampire in this town is under his control. With the exception of the swine still loyal to Angelus."

"Even if I believed you, which I don't-", the vampire looked offended, "Why would you want to follow a vampire who resorts to magic… and poisoned friggin' darts for that matter?"

"Do you understand nothing, child? Angelus is my Master's sire. He has pure blood running through his veins that hasn't been tainted by a soul. *He* is the one written about in the O Começo de Nosso Futuro prophecy!"

On the outside Buffy's face was perfectly calm, on the inside her stomach was rolling. Was Angelus not supposed to be her mate? Was all of this supposed to happen? She shook her head of those thoughts and shot out her next question, "How do you know about the prophecy?"

The vampire adjusted his clothing and gave a smug smile, "Well…let's just say we have written proof."

_The other half of the prophecy! Angelus now would be a perfect time to swoop in! _"So, what? You think you can just take me away from him? Doesn't work that way. We've already bonded."

"Matters not, child. Calixto's power is great. He will have a way to break it. Just like he broke your connection… Quit trying, he can't hear you."

Her eyes shined silver and stood up as straight as possible, "Angelus will come here. He will come here for me and when he does, we will kill you *all*."

"You amuse me so with your ignorance. We are expecting him! And once we kill him…nothing will stop Master Calixto."

"I thought he was already unstoppable." She dead panned, forcing her emotions down.

"Only the leader of his order can stop his magic. That is why your lover will die tonight and you will belong to us." There was a noise from behind the fabric door and his head snapped in the direction. He was looking at someone, but Buffy couldn't tell who. "It seems you have a visitor." He turned back to her and stood, "Lucky for me."

He glided out of the room without another look. She put on her most apathetic face and waited for her 'visitor' to show themselves. When the curtain opened fully, she couldn't stop the shriek of outrage from her mouth.

"You!"

Spike grinned evilly at her and stepped into the room fully, "Hello, luv. How's your stay been?"

****

* * *

**_Once again, so sorry for the delay! The next 2 parts are going to come out quickly, as they are already written! Woot! I've been my own worst enemy when it comes to writing lately, so hopefully my perfectionism didn't ruin the flow. Thanks so much for reading!_**

**_Chickety,_**

**_Chyna._**


	11. Daddy Issues

AN: Ok, so I lied. I had written them out, but didn't like what happened, so I wound up writing a little bit more to this tale. Instead of two more chapters there will be 3. *sigh* Almost coming to an end! :( I want to thank** JENNA** very much for the promo work. How do you find all of these amazing writers? Much love. And **OyHumBug! **Char, you do some really good work. And thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me. Hope you enjoy this!! Oh, and look out for another story called 'Black Wind'(I'll have the teaser up soon) and the 'Series of Endless Drabbles That May One Day Be Written Out Fully'. haha.

**

* * *

**

Buffy's mouth was suspended in shock as she watched Spike saunter into the room, "You bastard! You're behind this?"

Spike smirked at her as he sat in the stool L'ezerik had vacated, "Were you not paying attention or did the bleach finally burn down to your brain?"

"You're one to talk, peroxide boy. I thought you and Angelus were on the same side? Why do you want to kill him all of a sudden?"

Spike rolled his eyes and dramatically pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Opening them, he shrugged, "Why does anyone want to kill him? He's a ponce."

Buffy glared at him harshly, "You should be thankful. If it wasn't for him, I would have dusted your sorry asses. I knew I should have killed you!"

He lit the cigarette, unthreatened by the Slayer's words. He exhaled a large puff of smoke in her direction and sat amused, as Buffy's nose curled up in disgust, "If you would hold your frigging horses and lower your voice, maybe you'd understand what's actually happening here."

Buffy's eyes flashed a frightening silver and her eyes locked with his, "I do **not** take orders from you."

Spike stiffened at the sight for a moment, and then went back to his cigarette, "From whom, then? Angelus? I don't see his sociopath arse anywhere around here. Looks like I'm all you got."

She walked as close as possible to the bars of the cage and gripped them tightly, "You better tell me why you're here and what you know before Angelus gets here or you will **pay!**"

As the last word of her sentence rang out angrily, a glass cup upon a table shattered with her voice. Spike's head snapped to the glass and then back to her. Her gaze had not wavered and she was staring at him intensely.

"Jesus Christ, Slayer, what did he do to you?"

She gritted her teeth in pure frustration.

Not wanting his head to be the next thing that exploded in the room, he spoke, "Never mind that, I didn't go all yellow belly on Angelus."

"Then why the hell are you friends with *them*?"

"Me and Dru were about get out of town, as per orders by your dearest Angel." He cocked his legs up on a nearby box, "As we were leaving I saw a shit load vampires all gathering by the depot. Being the astute and intelligent vampire that I am, I told Dru to stay put and went to investigate."

He ignored Buffy's eye roll and continued, "Gettin' closer, I saw a few of my missing poker partners all zonked out of their minds and a handsome bugger was talking to them. I've never met the bloke, but I would know his face anywhere."

"Who?"

"Calixto, ding bat. One of Angelus' childer. By the time Drusilla sired me, he was long out of the picture. But the poof, much like now, had a leaning towards painting his obsessions. I knew it was him. I didn't have time to go to Angelus, so I told Dru to stay at the warehouse, and I snuck myself into his little pack."

"And he just let you in? No one said or noticed anything?"

"L'ezerik may be a big queenie, but he was telling the truth, Slayer. Calixto has control over any vampire in this town without a Master. Which is mostly all of them. No one recognized me, 'cause they barely have any thoughts of their own."

Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion and she began pacing her small prison, "I don't get it. First, how come you weren't pulled into his thrall? Second, he's trying to fight for the Order of Aurelius and it's debunk. Collin, Luke, Darla…they're all dead."

"Yep, and that means it would have fallen to ol' Angel to take up leadership. Since he was all soul-having that meant it fell to me. Once I killed the Annoying One, anyway. That's why I couldn't be under his thrall."

"So, they're not that crazy… Aurelius still exists?"

"No, Calixto is as mad as a hatter. Angelus really did a number on that one." He tossed the bud of the thoroughly smoked cigarette to the ground, "The Aurelius clan has been around since the 12th century, luv. Just because the Master lost his sorry ass prophecy doesn't mean that we aren't still members."

Buffy stayed silent for a moment; retaining the information she had just been given. She put her hands back up to clench the bars, "Do you have the keys to this?"

"Do I look like I have the keys? Either way, I can't let you out yet. A matter of fact methinks these bars of steel are a good look for you, blondie." He released a lusty growl at her.

Her grip tightened, "Spike I am in no mood for this!"

"Ok, ok! I'll get them…but I still can't let you out yet. We've got to wait for Angelus."

"He knows where I am?"

He stood from the stool and dusted himself off, "Of course he does. Even if Calixto hadn't sent in one of his vamps, he would have found you."

Their eyes held for a moment and Buffy chose not to respond to his comment.

"Welp, I'm off to get some food. You sit tight, you hear?"

"Don't you leave me in here, Spike!" She watched him walked through the fabric curtain and disappear. She pouted and leaned back against the cage bars.

"I knew I should have killed him."

**

* * *

**

"Ok, I think this is it!" Willow excitedly scanned the pages of the old Romany book.

"What's it say?" Xander asked, peeking over her shoulder. As he scanned the words he realized they meant absolutely nothing to him, he who could barely pass English, and relaxed back into his seat.

They were sitting in the bathroom of the almost forgotten 3rd floor of their school, while Willow tried to find the exact spell to use for removing the bond. She was using a Romany to English translating book that she had also swiped from the library.

"Something about removing the chains of the… gosh, what does *that* mean? Vampir e speriat juramintul…" She quickly flicked through the pages of her Romany translator book. "Oh, sacred oath! The vampire's sacred oath! This has to be it!"

Xander grinned at her excitement, "Great! Now what does it say about killing said vampire in the oath?"

Willow's cheer waned instantly, "Xander…killing someone through magic isn't something I can do. I'm not even sure if it's something I want to do."

"I have faith in you, Willow. You can do this. Plus, Angelus is _so_ far from being a 'someone'."

"I can't! It's not right, even if it is an evil vampire." She closed the translating book, "You said we were doing this for Buffy's benefit and I know we are. We're gonna get her out of this mess. But, I would have to invoke some pretty nasty stuff to…to kill him."

He saw the worry in his friend's eyes and backed off a little bit, "Right. We already have enough nasty stuff to deal with. Just… just keep it in mind, ok?"

She said nothing and simply picked up her bag from the ground next to them. She pulled out several items and looked at them helplessly for a minute before turning back to her friend, "Xander…"

"Willow, if we don't do this right now, there is no telling what could happen to Buffy. We have to get this done."

Willow nodded and resolve slid on her face, "Here. Put these in front of each candle and I'll anoint the wicks."

Xander smiled a little half grin, "Don't you worry, Willster. We're doing the right thing."

**At the same time in the library:**

"Alright. Oiled up candles and weird mini haystacks. What are we doing again?" Joyce asked eyeing the strange items on the table.

"We are removing their bond. This is the only way I could come up with, short of killing Angelus. Of which, I must say, is a lot more difficult than it sounds."

"Right. So when we do this-" Her nose wrinkled up when Giles lit a strange flower on fire, "God, that smells terrible- when this is finished, Buffy will be free?"

Giles smiled at her response and he saw exactly where Buffy got her mannerisms. With a renewed reminder of just what he was fighting for, he spoke confidently, "I am not sure whether Buffy will accept the detachment as readily as she should, but their bond will be broken."

"And then we can start fresh again." Joyce nodded and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, "We can try again."

Giles didn't have the heart to tell her that the spell they were doing was only the beginning of their problems. Buffy was still the Slayer. And she was also still in love with the demon.

He simply nodded and worked to finish the altar they had formed.

**

* * *

**

Angelus and two of his minions stood outside of the cave. It hadn't taken long for them to find it. He had the rest of his command waiting for a signal to come inside, if they needed it. Angelus may be in a rush to get his girl back, but he was no fool.

He turned to them, "This is it. We are going in slowly. No one touches Calixto and no one touches Buffy. You attack none without my order. If something happens to her, I am burning this entire town and everything in it to fucking ash. Understood?"

The vampires simply nodded, knowing that he wasn't bluffing.

Walking up to the cave Angelus began to feel the block on their bond begin to crack. Whatever it was that stopped their connection was going away as he got closer. He stepped through the archway and crouched down, gesturing for his group to do the same.

{Buffy…Buffy, can you hear me?}

Buffy's head shot up in the cage as she heard her lover's thoughts. If he'd noticed L'ezerik made no show of it. {Angelus! I can here you…where are you?}

Relief poured over both ends of their bond as they communicated with each other.

{I'm at the mouth of this disgusting cave. Are you alright?}

{I'm fine, fine. They haven't done anything to me, except keep me in this cage.}

[Where are they keeping you?}

{I don't know, but you have to be careful. They're expecting you. It's your childe, Calixto.}

{Yeah…I know} "Keep low, stay back. I'm going in." Angelus moved closer to the heart of the cave. *Baby, I need for you to distract them for as long as you can*

{Right. Distracto girl. Got it. Just…hurry will you?}

{I'm on my way}

{And, Angelus! If you see Spike, don't….god it kills me to say this… don't hurt him. It's a long story, but he's on our side.}

Angelus' face showed shock and irritation, but he made no mention of it and continued into the cave.

Meanwhile, Buffy was going to make *sure* that she got Calixto's attention. Arms akimbo, she stood in front of her 'watcher' and kicked the cage, "I want to talk to your Master."

L'ezerik didn't even raise his eyes from the magazine held in his hands, "You humans want many things, don't you?"

"I want to talk to your Master…now, L'ezerik!" She said louder.

His blue eyes locked with hers, "Just because you raise your voice, doesn't mean you get your way. And keep my name out of your filthy mouth."

She grabbed the bars tightly and let her anger get a hold of her. She had seen what had happened when Spike spoke badly about Angelus. Did she somehow make that glass break? Whatever had happened, she was going to try to do it again.

Her eyes flashed, the usually chrome silver had specks of purplish blue floating in them, "I want to talk to Calixto right this second! CALIXTO!"

L'ezerik stood, obviously angry, "Hush your mouth, girl!"

She ignored him and banged against the iron bars, "CALIXTO! I know you hear me! Get your cowardly, weak ass out here now! CALIXTO!!"

It was quiet for a beat, before Buffy saw Spike stick his head through the curtain. She could see the amused expression on his face, before he straightened up and walked in the room. Behind him and 3 other vampires, the infamous Calixto strolled in.

_Damn_. The man sure was pretty.

He was dressed in dark red velvet and very dramatically so. Someone had watched 'Interview with the Vampire' too many times. Gold jewelry adorned his entire body and to complete his look a fancy golden cane rested in his left hand.

Yet still, before the days of doom, gloom, and ancient prophecies, Buffy might have felt a swoon come upon her. Seeing as how that was not the case, she merely cocked an unimpressed eyebrow.

"So…you're the so-called Big Bad giving me and my hunny a headache? They just don't make them like they used to, do they?"

"Ah, the Slayer. I can see why Angelus chose to delve into your powerful depths," Calixto smirked with Buffy's look of disgust, "Although, he hasn't trained you very well. You speak out of turn. You need a real Master."

She scoffed and tossed her hair behind her shoulder, "And you think you're qualified for the job? Doubt it. You can't even keep your minions in check. Ralph Lauren over here, squealed your plans the second he saw me."

L'ezerik turned to his master, indignation written on his face, "Master Calixto, she's lying! I swear to God I-"

Calixto's reaction was sudden and dramatic. With a flash he had his cane inside of his chest, "Maybe God **is** your problem."

Buffy watched in awe as Calixto killed his most loyal ally without a blink. Something was seriously off about this vampire. "How could you do that? He was devoted to you."

"Where there is one there will be thousands. What should it matter to you?" He tapped his cane against the ground to shake off the excess dust.

She shook her head, disturbed, "You're sick."

"I am no more twisted than your beloved Angelus. He created me after all." He predatorily moved closer to her, "What is it that you wanted, child?"

She quickly got back into character, "Well, I just wanted to meet the loser who had to resort to blow darts to capture me."

Calixto growled lightly and stepped even closer, "Loser? The only one who will be losing is _you_ when your mate is dead and you're down on your knees servicing me!"

"Yeah, we'll just see about that." She gave a short glance to Spike, "And what is with you vampires and these accents? You're 200 years old, quit holding on to it! I mean, Angelus got rid of his ages ago."

The enchanted vampire ignored her teasing, "Angelus…yes. Where is your precious…mate? Leaving you to fight his battles while he finds other pleasures?"

"Mmm, something like that." Her eyes locked to something just behind Calixto, "'Cause killing vampires is a lot more fun than distracting them."

"What?" He followed her gaze only to see Angelus standing behind him.

"You really haven't changed, have you, Cally? All ego and no show." Angelus cockily smiled at his childe.

All composure Calixto had seemed to snap when he saw his sire. This gave Spike enough time to get to Buffy's cage with the keys he had procured. "You're one to talk! You changed me, bragged that you would show me the world. We were to be partners! And then you left…you, Darla, Drusilla… as if I was no importance!"

Angelus smiled coolly, his posture relaxed as if he had no reason for caution, "Because you weren't! I thought, maybe, possibly you could have been a worthy companion for me. You were too much of a slow learner and much, too much pathetic."

Buffy's eyebrows shot up at the word 'companion' and she gave a questioning glance to Spike. He gave a shrug of his shoulders and continued to unlock her cage.

Calixto grabbed a large clay pot and heaved the heavy object towards Angelus. The Scourge moved out of its way easily and laughed mocking at his attempt at harm. Buffy, on the other hand, was not so forgiving. Her eyes raged with silver and her small fists clenched her cage bars tightly.

"You were just jealous of me! You couldn't stand the thought of someone more appealing to the eyes than you stealing all of your glory. If you hadn't of abandoned me I would have been the Scourge of Europe!"

"Abandoned you? You spent your entire _pathetic_ existence imitating me. You have no spine. All you have is a couple of inches on me and not where it counts, _little man._"

The attack on his manhood enraged the taller vampire. He seamlessly moved into game face and took a swing at Angelus.

The fight had begun.

Angelus quickly moved out of Calixto's way causing him to stumble slightly. He quickly regained his footing. Angelus saw a now freed Buffy preparing to join in the fight, "No! I want to enjoy his death myself!" He switched to his own demon face and ran into battle again.

"You've already enjoyed my death, Angelus! Or have you forgotten? It's only fair that I have a turn!" Calixto was extremely fast. He dodged a hit from Angelus and countered with one of his own.

"I wish I could forget." Angelus rushed him and they flowed with a mirage of powerful blows. Calixto got in a powerful kick to Angelus' side and gave him a harsh jab with his cane. Angelus fell to the ground, momentarily stunned.

Calixto, foolishly incautious, stood over his body, "Don't you see, estranged father? I am greater than you will ever be. And soon this town, and your delicious mate, will be mine."

Angelus did a quick flip and got himself up. His eyes burned with hatred at the mention of his girl belonging to another. "I am going to remove your head from your body."

His childe smiled wildly, "I'd like to see you try."

Spike moved over to Buffy and grabbed her by the shoulder, "I think I know what we have to do. There's some stone I see him staring at sometimes. We may have to find it."

"Is that like the source of all his power or something?"

"I don't bloody know! All I know is that he didn't want anyone touching the thing. It has to mean something."

Buffy once again turned to her lover and evoked their bond. {Angelus, Spike and I are going to find his power source thing-a-ma-jig. We'll be back soon}

{Watch your backs. I'll take care of this.} Angelus growled loudly and the vampires waiting for his signal came into the cave. They began fighting Calixto's men, giving an easy exit for Buffy and Spike.

They quickly got out of the main room and eased down the cave, cautiously. Both were trying to catch the presence of whatever was ahead of them.

"Alright, so where is it?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure, but I do know that he's never let anyone in that room. Not even L'ezerik." He pointed to another room hidden by a velvet cloth.

"Well…let's check it out."

"No. No, you will not."

The two blondes spun around to face a more than a dozen vampires, their eyes tainted by Calixto's magic.

Spike shook his head and looked at his Grand Sire's mate, "Things can't **ever** go smoothly when I'm with you."

* * *

Yeah, Calixto has some real abandoment issues.

Hope you guys liked this! Sorry for the delay, my birthday was August 26th and I was enjoying my first few days of being 22. The next part will be out sooner! Promise.

Chyna


	12. We All Wear Masks

AN: Sorry, it's taken so long! i had most of it written out, but, yet again, I wasn't satisfied enough. lol. Hope you enjoy this part. It's almost over! :( The next part is the last one! Look out for Black Wind next, which is 90% finished(I've learned my lesson).

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Will."

"Ok. Give me your hands and repeat after me."

Xander gave his close friend a nervous look, and after a slight hesitation, nodded his consent. Willow had finished dressing the candles and they both arranged the altar in the correct position. They now sat across from each other, Willow with the Romany book firmly in her lap.

She grasped his hands tightly and looked down to the book, "Hera, zeita a dintre. Noi cersim tu!"

Xander closed his eyes tightly, "Hera, zeita a dintre. Noi cersim tu!"

The candles burned brighter.

* * *

Buffy broke her gaze with Spike, hoping they hadn't seen then interacting with each other, "Heya, guys. I just wanted to take a little peek!"

Un-amused, a female vampire with long black hair hissed out, "Slayer…"

The massive male vampire directly behind her, corrected, "Angelus' Slayer…"

A strikingly unnatural, red head spoke next, "We've been so…eager to meet you; the one that ruined our home!"

Spike roughly grabbed Buffy by her arm and moved her away from the room they were about to enter. They both hoped they hadn't heard much of the conversation. Locking eyes, they made a silent plan.

She struggled against his grasp, "Well if I knew you were so excited, I would have spruced up a little bit. Then again, the whole being **kidnapped**, puts a damper on hygiene."

Not phased by her words, the red-head spoke again, "Your tongue is sharp. I'll enjoy removing it from your head."

Buffy glanced around quickly looking for some sort of weapon, all the while she bought herself some more time, "Wow…all this tongue action, you could at least tell me your names first."

"You need not be concerned with our names. You are only needed for one thing." The massive male spoke again, grabbing her other arm. Spike wisely stayed silent; though they were pretty sure he was off the hook for helping her escape.

"Yeah, to be mated with your beloved sire…?" Buffy words trailed off as strange sensation entered her body. Ignoring Spikes looks of concern, she continued speaking, "I'm already taken."

"Angelus is of no concern to us. Master Calixto will deal with him accordingly."

"Angelus **is** of concern to you. He's rightfully your Master. How could you betray him?"

The red haired female spoke again, sharply, "Us betray him? He's been gone for more than a century killing our kind. He murdered his own sire for a Slayer! And now he wants to assert his dominance? We've been running our clan perfectly without his help."

Buffy's eyes sharpened at the way she said Slayer, "Funny, that's not how I hear it. And even still, it wasn't Angelus' fault. He had a soul. He didn't want the same things anymore."

"And now? Why is he sharing one of the most sacred vampiric rituals with a Slayer? You are cursed by my people."

At that moment Buffy knew that something was terribly wrong. Her body was growing weaker by the moment and her head was light. Not in the pleasurable sense, no, something was off. She tried to get her bearings together and reply to the vampires. There was a tingling from the extremities of her body all leading to the center of her body, a warm burst stirring in her stomach. "Wha-?"

* * *

Joyce's eyes filled with tears as she saw the candles burn twice as brightly. Her grip on Giles' hand loosened and she shifted her legs, as if about to stand. Giles noticed immediately as the power in the room slowly diminished.

"Joyce, you cannot be afraid. Remember, that this is for Buffy. Stay with me! Aud apelurile noastre. Aceasta Uniune este blestemat." He gripped her hand as tightly as he could.

She sniffled and met his eyes again. She nodded, her eyes still wide.

"Aud apelurile noastre. Aceasta Uniune este blestemat."

* * *

Buffy's vision blurred into gray and white fuzzy patches and she blinked rapidly trying to clear them. She felt her body going limp in the vampires arms. {Angel, something's wrong! Are you ok?}

Angelus wasn't fairing any better. He had quickly gained the upper hand in the battle with Calixto. His childes use of the moves he had taught him had greatly improved. After bonding with Buffy, though, Angelus was just more powerful. However, he wasn't able to walk in a straight line at the moment. Calixto smiled viciously, thinking he had weakened Angelus to the state he was in.

"What is it, my dear Angelus? Have you finally realized that you simply can't beat me?" Calixto laughed and gave him a sharp kick to the side.

Angelus hit the ground hard and used that as time to respond to Buffy. {I don't think so, Buff. What the hell is going?}

{I don't know! I can't see! I'm surrounded by vampires and I can't see them!}

Deciding that his wayward childe would have to wait, Angelus rushed in the direction he had seen Buffy go in…only to have his own vision start to leave as well. {I'm coming, baby, hold on! I'll be there!}

Calixto followed him closely, carelessly confident in that he would win the fight. "You can't run away from me! You will pay for your indiscretions!"

* * *

Willow's breathe was extremely shallow. She gripped Xander's hand tighter as the magick coursed through her small body, "Ei vor face parte! Ei vor sa redevina ceea ce au fost inainte!"

Xander opened his eyes slowly as he heard Willow's changing voice. He stared at her, shocked by the vision she made. Her posture was absolute and her hair seemed as if there was a strong wind in the tiny bathroom. Her eyes were very subtly tinted black and her grip was stronger than he had known she was capable of.

Still, he echoed her, "Ei vor face parte! Ei vor sa redevina ceea ce au fost inainte!"

**In the library:**

Giles knew something was off. There was more power in the air than he could have imagined. The lights flickered on and off as a small energetic wind picked up. Trudging on, he continued to finish spell, "Hera, zeita a dintre! Noi cersim tu!"

Joyce, ignoring her immense fear, shouted out in echo, "Hera, zeita a dintre! Noi cersim tu!"

The small candles flame increased again, but 100 times brighter than before, melting the candle almost instantly. The fire ceased and the lights returned to normal.

Joyce's meek voice spoke through the quiet, "Did it work?"

**Upstairs:**

Xander waited for Willow to give the next words, eager to have this whole experience over with. She seemed to be in a state of euphoria and it made an incredibly eerie vision as the lights flickered behind her.

Suddenly her eyes connected with his and she was raised slightly from the ground, "Hera, zeita a dintre. NOI CERSIM TU!!"

The air, though intangible, seemed to rumble around them and left Xander wondering if this was such a good idea at all.

* * *

The next few moments happened in slow motion. Everyone in the entire cave was suddenly frozen in their spot, except Angelus and Buffy. Buffy, not knowing what happened, felt herself fall from their grasp. She took that moment to pull up to her knees and begin crawling towards her mate, "Angelus!"

The vampire in question pulled all the strength he could muster and went for his mate, "Buffy!"

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally collapsed against one another in the dark cave. Even though they were both almost totally blind they found each others' mouths with ease. Their insane need for each other graduated the moment their lips met.

They hungrily tore at each others' lips, Angelus' hands finding their way to Buffy's short skirt. He moved her panties to the side as she swiftly unzipped his pants. Powerfully, he lifted her up and none too gently on top of his manhood.

Buffy screamed with pleasure as they began to rock against each other. He had never felt so deep, so perfectly unified inside of her. Their eyes were starting to become clear again. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angelus' neck as they kept up their powerful rhythm. He had switched to game face and was now growling loudly with pleasure.

He moved his hand between her legs and the other one clamped painfully tight to a nipple. He reclined a bit, hitting a sensitive spot inside of her. She keened at his slight change of position. She tightened her grasp on him and rode him harder as he manipulated her body.

He felt both of their orgasm fast approaching and flipped their position so that he was on top. The rough earth dug into Buffy's back as her mate brutally plunged into her.

"Angelus…I-I… Oh God, Angelus!" And with those few babbling words, Buffy's perception of pleasure totally changed. Her orgasm ripped through her entire body. She felt every single sensation; the coldness of Angelus' semen emptying into her body, the rough hold he had on her hair, his teeth entering her neck. She had never experienced pleasure like that.

Angelus was in equal astonishment. He had existed for a long time, but was unused to being so totally intertwined with someone. Buffy's mouth was on him in the next instant, though, this time it was different. Instead of the small blunt teeth he was used to, her canines slid into his flesh easily, causing another orgasm to rush through his body.

They collapsed against one another, limbs mingling together, clothes soaked with her sweat. Angelus was the first to get his bearings back, "…what…the…fuck?"

Buffy looked at him, dazed and still out of breath, "I don't know…. I feel strange."

He nodded feeling the same way. He lifted her face to his, staring at the now metallic purple of her eyes. His gaze moved down her face and saw what he had felt in his neck. Her canines were now faintly sharpened. He brushed a hand past her lips, in awe, "You're beautiful."

Buffy trailed her tongue across her teeth and felt the addition. They weren't like vampire teeth and were very subtle. She stared into his eyes, the deep fiery red, unafraid. She took a hand to his face, the same way he had his own, putting as much emotion as she could into their bond.

He looked up, then, as if suddenly remembering where they were, "We have to get up. Calixto and my clan are still here."

She nodded and stood, fixing her clothes along the way, "Let's stick together."

The entire cave was pitch black now. The torches that aligned the wall had been extinguished by whatever caused their ailment. Buffy carefully walked alongside Angelus, as his eyesight in the dark was slightly better.

He led them to the spot where she had been captured, "Look. They're frozen."

"What?" Buffy moved around him and saw the scene in front of her. Spike and the other male looked as if they were still holding onto her. Spike had a nervous look on his face and one of the female vamps looked ready to attack. She gasped, "She was gonna attack me! Talk about not fighting fair…"

All of a sudden a rumbling started something similar to an earthquake.

Buffy looked to Angelus and grabbed his hand tightly, "That does not sound good."

"Not good at all..." Angelus agreed as the sound and shifting was getting closer and closer.

They were caught off guard when something similar to a sonic boom tore through the cave and the frozen vampires were quickly ripped out of their coma.

* * *

After what seemed an eternity Willow finally let go of the magick and plopped back down to the ground. Her eyes returned to normal. She looked around the room, then back to Xander.

Giving him a goofy, almost stoned smile, "Did…did you feel you that?"

Xander said nothing, but shook his head slowly.

"No?" She giggled softly, "Amazing… it worked. We did it."

"We did? It worked?" Xander smiled at his dazed friend.

"That much…energy, power. It **had** to have worked." She gave another loopy grin.

He hugged her tightly and helped her to stand. "You're incredible, Willow! Let's get out of here."

She simply smiled as he led her out of the bathroom.

* * *

The vampires collapsed to their knees from the sudden inertia. Their eyes had completely returned to normal and they looked around the cavern confused. The long black haired female looked up to them, "Angelus…?"

Buffy glared at the female calling out to her mate. They weren't out of danger yet. They were outnumbered greatly, but at that moment, Buffy couldn't care less. After the encounter between her and Angelus, she quickly felt herself growing stronger; stronger than she had ever felt before.

Before anyone could respond to the vampire, a shuffling at the other end of the cave caught Spikes attention. He stood and looked toward the exit of the cave, "Looks like we got a deserter."

Calixto had no idea what actually happened, but realized that he no longer had control over his minions. He tried to maneuver his way out quietly, but Angelus moved with lightening speed and grabbed Calixto before he could run.

He gripped his head tightly with his left forearm and right hand and whispered, "You've always been such an inconvenience. Even before I ripped your face apart."

Then louder, "You betrayed me and took my absence as weakness. Too bad you won't make it to see our new world. You and your 'greater appeal' would have made a lovely fuck toy for my minions." With that Angelus powerfully twisted, separating his head from his body.

The members of Aurelius watched as their forced leader was decapitated. Angelus turned his attention to them, his eyes blazing red. "If any of you aren't willing to accept us as your Masters, by all means…..Know."

The members glanced at each other but none spoke or raised themselves from their kneeled position.

Spike went over to Buffy, noticing that her gaze was still looking outward from the cave, "Are you alright, pet?"

She shook her head 'no', gently. She looked to Angelus, "They did something. I know it was them. They did something to us."

Angelus didn't have to ask who 'they' were. His face darkened as he realized what the white hats must have been attempting to do. He nodded to his brethren, "Follow us. We have a stop to make."

The Aurelius clan did not hesitate and stood, ready to follow them.

Spike watched as Angelus and Buffy communicated silently and began walking out the cave. Looking to his clan, "So what the hell did that orb thing do, anyway?"

The red head female spoke, "It was to keep his beauty. Angelus never took kindly to arrogance, unless it was his."

* * *

Sorry, it's kind of short, but I wanted this part out quickly. Thanks for reading!

Chyna


	13. Duality of Darkness

**AN: Here we are guys. The final chapter. I hope you enjoy it and forgive me if there are any mistakes. I've been up all night trying to perfect it, haha. ~C**

* * *

Willow was still reeling from her magic high by the time they had made it back to the library. To both her and Xander's utter surprise, Giles was there. Not only that, but an exhausted looking Joyce Summers was there, as well.

The Watcher looked up as the doors swung open, "Children... what are you doing here?"

Willow instantly sobered looking to her friend, "Uh..."

"We thought you would be gone by now." Xander said without thinking. He grimaced as he realized he had just implicated himself. Willow shot him a look of irritation, but it was too late.

Giles looked down and saw the items they were now trying to conceal. Anger appeared in his eyes, "What have you gotten yourselves into?"

The red head sighed and stepped forward, "We were just trying to help Giles. But, I think it worked! I think we broke their bond!"

"You should have seen her, G-man! She was a bond destroying beast!" Xander cheerily added.

Willow blushed deeply and looked down, "Well...it _was_ pretty neat. Though, I couldn't have done it without your help-"

"Enough!" Giles snapped at them. He stalked up to Xander, who had the book they had stolen clutched tightly to his side, and ripped it from his hands. "You went directly behind my back, stole my property, and conjured dark magic! Why on Earth did you think you were capable of doing this alone?"

Willow opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled for words to speak. Confrontation had never been easy for her.

Instead, Xander decided to step in, "Giles, we weren't doing anything to help Buffy! It was like we were just going to lie down and wait for Angelus to completely ruin her."

"So, you foolishly thought that you could change it yourselves? The magic used in this book is dark and could go horribly wrong if you aren't careful!"

"But, we were careful!" Willow found her voice, tears still blurring her eyes, "I made sure that it was the right spell, had all of the proper tools. We did it, Giles. It worked."

"You think so, do you? And how many successful rituals have you completed before then? You put your lives in danger and the lives of everyone around you." Giles tossed the book on the table and paced slightly.

Before the teens could make a retort, Joyce stood, "If they did a spell to break their bond… what exactly did we do, Rupert?"

Willow and Xander looked at her confused then looked back to the watcher. A look of indignation appeared on the teenage boys face, "So, it was ok for you to go behind our backs? You didn't think we cared about what happened to Buffy, too?"

Giles turned to him quickly, ignoring Joyce's question. He was obviously trying to control his temper, but failed at doing so, "I have been learned in these sorts of dealings for longer than you have been alive. Unlike you, I didn't randomly pick a book and hope for the best. I did my research and carefully at that. You have no right to shame me!"

"Then what did you do, Giles?" Willow asked, rewording Mrs. Summers question.

Giles sighed and forced himself to calm down, "You may have picked randomly, but it was correct. Vampir e speriat juramintul. The vampires…"

"…sacred oath." Willow nodded a worried looked splashed her face, "We…w-we did the same one."

Joyce sat back down, dazed with confusion at what was happening, "Why would that matter? I mean…it probably would reinforce the…spell."

"We won't know for sure, Joyce," Giles wrenched his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Not until we find Buffy."

"Not until she finds **you**."

The four pairs of eyes looked to the newcomer.

"Buffy! You're here! You made it!" Willow began to make her way over to her friend.

The look on Buffy's face made her stop cold. The Slayer stood with her hands loosely at her sides. From her angle she couldn't yet see her mother. With an icy voice, she spoke, "What did you do to us?"

Willow stopped at the intense look on her friends face. She back peddled a couple of steps, "We…we-"

"I'll ask you again, a little slower. What did you do to us?"

Joyce took that opportunity to speak. She stood and moved into her daughters view, "We did what we had to do, Buffy. It's time for you to move on with your life, away from all this nonsense."

Buffy's cold expression slipped from her face. Shock, anger, sadness, but above all, hurt replaced her aloof attitude, "…mom?"

"She's right, Buff." Xander noticed the ice breaking on Buffy's face. Angelus obviously wasn't with her, the spells must have worked! "You may not think it, but we saved you from that monster."

Buffy ignored him and focused on her mom, "You…you wouldn't take my calls. I haven't seen or, or talked to you since…And now you think you can dictate my life? You think I'm going to listen to you?"

Buffy let out a small laugh. Then another and soon it grew to a laugh similar to when she found out she was to die at The Masters hand. She covered her eyes with her hands and took several deep breaths. Worried, and the closest one to her, Willow reached out a consoling hand to her friend. Buffy's eyes snapped open and revealed their now purple, unnatural color. She spoke through her new subtly sharpened canines, "If you touch me…"

Willow shrieked and pulled away. "Oh my God…Buffy… he turned you!"

"Oh, the follies of youth." The doors slammed open as Angelus chose that moment to come into the library. Six of the vampires at the cave formed a half circle behind him. Among them Sandra, the cherry red head, and Mick the large male.

"I didn't turn her. She's no vampire." Angelus slid an arm around his mate, "Sadly, this beautiful creation is because of you."

While the gang tried to digest what Angelus was saying, Buffy turned to him, {They were behind this. Even my mom, Angelus.}

He shifted his gaze over her head and focused on her Mother. She looked back at him with false bravado, her hands clenching the sides of her dress. {Then it was a good idea to send you in first. Now, they've no choice, but to tell us everything.}

Willow shifted her wide gaze from the now silent duo to Giles, who looked as panicked as she had ever seen him, "What is he doing here? The-the spell worked!"

"Of course the spell worked, Red! Just not the way you wanted it to." Angelus mocked. On his face he wore a smirk, but everyone could feel the anger trembling underneath. He lifted his arm and snapped his finger. Sandra quickly stepped forward and handed him an ancient looking piece paper and went back with her brethren.

"Looking for this?" The gang looked on in confusion.

Buffy growled out, "It's the last page of the prophecy that you've oh-so-conveniently forgotten about."

Angelus had the paper up with one hand and reached out to possessively wrap his other around Buffy's waist.

"Magick will swarm and

And threaten formed energy

Duality of darkness recoils

The union will twist and alter

Stronger than ever

Evil now resides in Good

Good in Evil

Amid disloyalty forms

A kingdom of the day

And a kingdom of the night

Both natures will live in balance"

"'Both natures will live in balance.' Hm." Angelus let out an amused chuckle that was shared among the fellow vampires. He looked to his clan, "Now, I've never been too good at math, but I would say the bad guys are definitely tipping the scale on this one!"

Joyce timidly walked closer to Giles and peered down to him, "What is he talking about?"

Buffy snarled at her mother, still wounded from her secrecy, "Yeah, Giles. Tell the class your interpretation."

Giles raised his eyes to his charge. He shook his head as he spoke, as if not wanting to believe what was happening, "That could only mean…the…the bond wasn't fully completed …until we tried to break it. We unknowingly did the spell twice. The duality of darkness."

"I was kidnapped by some psychopath who thought he would take Angelus' place. He managed to find the other half of the prophecy, while my so-called allies didn't even know I was missing."

The gang all had a look of shock on their face as they learned of her latest predicament. Willow shook her head, the idea that they didn't care about Buffy saddening her, "Buffy, we didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know!" She snipped. "You were too busy trying to destroy the Eternal Bond."

Angelus was enjoying their turmoil immensely. He would remember this moment for the rest of his unlife. He laughed again, "But, in doing so, you've made our connection even stronger. It would have taken years, decades to reach the power we're at now."

Xander's eyes burned with hatred the moment Angelus stepped into the room. Hearing his laughter when obviously everyone was suffering, was the final straw. With a scream of rage, he grabbed a random stake from the table and charged at the vampire full speed.

"Xander, no!" Willow screamed, but it was too late. Mick had the young boy by the throat in the next second, his face already turning blue. Neither Buffy nor Angelus had moved.

Buffy, though angry, flinched at the sight of her friend in turmoil, but did nothing to stop it.

Giles reached for his crossbow and held it up, "Put the boy down!"

"I think it's time you little white hats learned a little lesson." Angelus moved smoothly over to the choking boy, "Especially you."

"Buffy, please!" Willow pleaded watching the scene helplessly before her.

"There's no telling what that bastard would have done to her, if I wasn't there." He stared directly into Xander's eyes, "Instead of helping her, you walk out on her... calling her a _whore_. So, in theory, I blame you for her going missing."

The Slayer immediately recognized the look in her lovers' eyes. She stepped up to him, "Angelus. No."

They met each others' eyes. Buffy shook her head and reached out to him mentally, {Please, don't. Please. For me.}

Still keeping her gaze, Angelus ordered, "Let him down."

Just before he passed out, the large vampire let Xander go and he crumpled at his feet.

The boy gasped and sputtered for air. The moment he had a bit more oxygen, he raised himself from the floor and attempted to walk back to his group.

Angelus was in front of him in the next second, "Just because I didn't kill you, doesn't mean I'm through with you, little boy."

The way he moved had everyone gasp in shock. He was a blur of motion. Then, again, he moved and had Xander pinned against the wall. A knife seemed to suddenly appear in his hand and he moved it along his face.

Joyce was in tears and Giles was once more on the defense, "Angelus, I'm warning you! I will fire!"

Buffy was a blur of speed as well as she grabbed the crossbow from his hands. She broke the strong metal easily and clutched the two parts in each hand, "And I'm warning **you**… you've already tried to ruin my life enough."

Giles was shocked to see the strength his Slayer now possessed," Buffy…"

"Buffy! Oh, God, he's going to kill him!"

Willow's shriek drove their attention back to the matter at hand. Angelus had settled the knife on the right side of Xander's neck.

"You'll remember me forever…" He gripped the boys head and pushed it tightly to the wall, so he couldn't move. He moved quickly, but deeply, and carved an 'A' into the side of his neck.

Joyce clasped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. She sobbed into her hands as quietly as possible.

The Aurelius in the room had spanned out slightly, watching the humans carefully for another attack and to make sure no one tried to stop Angelus.

Blood ran down Xander's shirt and Angelus let him go, his form once again crumpled to the ground. Buffy's eyes watched Xander hit the ground and in the next second was kneeling down by his side.

She ripped a piece of his shirt off and pushed it to his neck. She was incredibly angry at Xander, and all of her so-called friends and family, but she couldn't just stand there and watch while he was hurt.

Seeing her resolve weakening, Angelus said strongly, "Buffy!" and held out his hand.

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes swirling with silver and purple. She felt the anger rumbling through him. She looked to Willow, who now had tears spilling down her pale cheeks, "Willow. Help him."

As Buffy got up and returned to Angelus' side, Willow scrambled to soothe her bleeding friend. She placed his head in her lap and kept pressure on the deep wound. As Angelus casually wiped the blood off of his hands, Buffy spoke,

"You don't understand and you'll never understand. You were supposed to be my friends…. my Watcher." Her back straightened and she looked into her mother's eyes, even though she wanted to hide and curl herself into Angelus even more, "You were supposed to act like a Mother."

Her mother looked abashed and her eyes welled with tears, "Buffy I-I-"

"Don't. Speak." She shushed her mom, shortly. "Did you know that I died, mommy? I was 16. I knew that if I went into that fight, that I would lose, I would die. But, I chose to fight the good fight over making it to my 17th birthday."

Giles, still wracked with guilt over the incident with The Master, put a hand over Joyce's shoulder. Tears still filled the older Summers' eyes, but she was now listening intently to her daughter.

"I couldn't fight that prophecy. It was in the Codex and it was going to happen one way or the other. I didn't want to sacrifice my life, but I knew I had to, and so did you, Giles." She shrugged and looked away, "It's funny how it's ok for me to give up my life to some creature, but it's forbidden to be with the man I love."

"I tried to avert it, dear Girl. You know I did, just like we did with Angelus. We didn't want to lose you again." Giles ignored Angelus intense stare and bravely locked eyes with her.

"You never got me back." The blonde took a deep breath. "I love you guys. All of you. Believe that Angelus would love to rip each of you apart, but because of me he isn't. That may not say much to you, but it means everything to me. And even if there was no prophecy, he fills in the emptiness inside of me. That void that none of you would ever be able to comprehend." She looked up to her lover.

"Such beautiful poetry, love, but we must be going. Much to do, as you know. One second longer in this town and…well I don't think I'll have much control left." He gripped her hand tightly and scanned the once all honorable white hats.

The group of misfits that were once so united now didn't know what to do with themselves. He removed their apex, tore down their confidence, and tainted their so-called righteousness.

He should write a book.

Buffy nodded quietly, completely aware of his thoughts, but suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the past few weeks.

Joyce stood as they turned and began to leave out of the library, "Buffy, wait! Where are you going?!"

Buffy gave a sullen look to her mother, but stayed quiet, leaning into Angelus' dominant embrace. He replied, with a serious voice, "To build our empire, of course. When I want us to be found, you'll know."

Giles stepped forward, "Buffy!"

She turned at her Watchers, her fathers voice, "I'm so very sorry, dear girl. I'm so very sorry."

She wasn't sure if he was sorry for trying to break their bond, or sorry for not stopping this whole thing all together. At that point, it didn't really matter. She looked up to Angelus and he gave a slight roll of his eyes, before letting her go.

She slowly walked up to Giles. He was tentative, unsure of her intentions. Her straight face broke and she embraced him in a hug. A tear slid down his face as returned the embrace. She let go and turned around, wiping at her tears. She stopped at the small voice.

"Goodbye, Buffy."

"I'll be back, Wills." The girls nodded at each other and knew that Buffy's words were a promise.

Buffy returned to Angelus side, once again. Dramatically, he tilted her head back and gave her a domineering kiss, a final show of ownership to the Scooby Gang. He turned and tossed a wink at the girl still comforting her friend, "Oh, little Weeping Willow. That evil looks really good inside of you."

Buffy and Angelus walked through the doors the fledglings held open for them. All they heard was Joyce's whimpering sobs as they left.

Willow kept a soothing hand on her friend, but was slightly traumatized by what Angelus said. Was the prophecy not only about Buffy and Angelus?

" Willow ." Giles knelt down in front of them, "We need to get him to the hospital."

Xander would survive, but he was bleeding profusely. She nodded at him and they made eye contact for a moment. They knew that nothing would be the same after this night. Not only did they lose Buffy, but they also lost trust in each other.

Giles helped Xander to stand, while Willow tried to console Mrs. Summers.

No. Nothing would be the same.

*

* * *

*

"You don't always have to flirt with her like that, you know?" Buffy complained as they walked out of the school. There were a lot of emotions going through her, but none she was ready to deal with so quickly.

Angelus smiled arrogantly at her, "Is my little girl jealous?"

"No, I am not." She lied, knowing well that Angelus could tell her emotions.

"Yes you are!" He held her close to him, "You have nothing to worry about, my dear. I just love seeing you green with envy."

She allowed him to hug her, knowing he was telling the truth. When he looked at Willow, there was only the lust of power going through his body. "Maybe it should be my turn. I mean, Spike **is** pretty good looking."

Angelus growled, "If you even think about-"

"Masters, we've just received word from Spike. They're ready when you are." Mick said, interrupting his words.

Angelus gave her a look of warning and turned to him, "Tell him to leave now and we'll be right behind him. We'll meet him there."

"Yes, sir." Mick smiled at his superior and walked away to deliver the message.

"Sandra, you and Esla join Mick and follow Spike. It's time to see our new territory."

"Of course, Masters." She smiled to Angelus and Buffy and left them alone.

"We're leaving now? Right this second?" Buffy questioned as they walked up to Angelus' car. She chose to ignore the fact that Sandra had addressed her as Master, for now.

He opened the door for her, "Why? Having second thoughts? Want to rejoin your mommie dearest?"

"They should be joining me." She sat down and waited until he was sitting next to her, "It's just that… I just- I didn't get to bring anything with me."

He snuck a knowing glance at her. He started the car and they began to drive off, "I can have your clothes and things shipped to us."

She nodded, disappointed and reclined in the leather seat, "Where are we_ going_ anyway?"

"Los Angelus, of course. We need to be where the action is!"

"Los _Angelus_, huh? Listen, I've had enough action to last a lifetime these past couple of weeks."

He gave her a lusty leer, "Oh, I beg to differ."

That made her smile. She look to him an innocent tone to her voice, "Beg, you say?"

"Oh, yeah. Something like how you begged for Harris' life." His leer left his face, "So, how should I be punishing you for that, lover? Almost picking a human over me?"

Buffy stared at him incredulously, "Punish me? Are you insane? I was nowhere near going to pick _him _over _you_."

"That's not what it looked like to me." He sighed with feigned reluctance, "We have 2 hours till LA. I'll think of something."

Still too tired to even argue with him, she mumbled, "I can't believe you sometimes…"

After all she had been through because of him; he still didn't have the decency to at least be nice to her. She even felt that he was putting up a wall between their bond. She leaned against the cars window and a weary tear slid down her face. They passed the "Now Leaving Sunnydale!" sign, and it left her wondering about everything else she had left behind.

Angelus kept driving down the long road his expression completely blank. After a long while he spoke, "Open the glove box. I need a cigarette."

She didn't move, as she was still slightly irritated with him, "You know, smoking is bad for you."

He tossed her a vicious look, "No, sunlight is bad for me. Just get me my fucking cigarettes!"

Buffy glared at him, the spark coming back to her, despite her exhaustion, "You can't talk to me like that, Angelus and get your way! I thought we went over this?"

Angelus rolled his eyes, "Fine. Can you _please_ get me my fucking cigarettes?"

Buffy sighed and opened the glove compartment. When she saw the contents, she squealed loudly, "Oh my God! I can't believe you!"

He said nothing and kept his eyes on the road, although there was a tiny grin on his lips.

Unexpectedly, Buffy launched herself on top of him, causing him to swerve violently.

He pulled the car over safely, thankfully, and shouted at her, "Are you trying to kill us?"

She felt him open up his side of the bond once again. She felt pride in that he had made her happy. Along with that, the closest thing she had ever felt of love from him. Tears built in her eyes as she stared down at him, "I love you so, so much, Angelus."

Then it clicked inside of him, as if believing it for the very first time. She loved him. He felt every bit of it in that moment and he squeezed her closer to him. He said nothing, but devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss that she returned instantly.

They were quickly caught in another frenzy of passion and there was only one witness:

The innocent eyes of Mr. Gordo resting comfortably in the glove box, waiting to be taken home.

_**.Terminat.**_

**

**

**

* * *

**AN: So, this is it. The final chapter of Forsaken. Thank you guys *so* much for sticking it out with me. I'm kinda sad that it's over. But, don't fret, if you are too. This is not the end of this saga. I have several vignettes that I have in mind for this story, including Buffy's demand for a ceremony before being called Angelus' wife :), Buffy's strange magical influence(when she broke the vase mentally) and being coached by Willow, and possibly Drusilla's view point on what was happening. Then, of course, we have to get to their adventures in the City of Devils, er, Angels.  
Also, Black Wind is totally different story and is not the sequal to this one. Though, I may have changed my mind and will submit another story, All The World, before that one(it's a little shorter, but still B/Aus). Hopefully, you'll enjoy that one, as well.**

**Once again thank you SO much, especially to those who have subscribed, reviewed, and given constructive criticism. **

**~Chyna~  
**


End file.
